Blog użytkownika:Maaruda221/Po co komu myśleć? Najlepiej jest czuć...
Po co komu myśleć? Najlepiej jest czuć.... Hej Hej! :D Tu Maruda :D Jak już mówiłem to jest początek histori w przyszłości :) Berk naszym domem był wstępem :) Zapraszam do czytania i pozdrawiam :D 'Parę info:' '- Czkawka, Mieczyk, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Astrid, Szpadka, Heather mają po 17 lat,' '- Akcja dzieję się współczesności ' '- Czkawka uwielbia fantastykę (magiczne stworzenia, magia itd.) ' '- Oczywiście będę się starał o jak najmniej błędów ortograficznych..' '- Wszyscy wyglądają jak z Dragons: Race to the Edge ' I to na tyle :) Miłego czytania :) ' 'Rozdział 1 ,,Początek jak początek" ' 'Czkawka ..Znowu te głupie sny! Za dużo filmów fantastycznych Czkawka! Ahh.. dobra muszę wstać... Która jest? 7.50?! Za 10 minut mam autobus!! No świetnie! Dobra wstaję! Mama się na mnie wydziera: Valka: Czkawka! Wstaniesz w końcu?! Czkawka: Już wstaję... Zwlokłem się z łóźka, wziąłem ubrania, poszedłem umyć zęby, okrzątnąć się trochę i zszedłem na dół.. Właściwie to skoczyłem ze schodów.. A nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem Czkawka, tak wiem świetne imię ale tak to jest u nas w Berk... Jestem wysokim brunetem z zielonymi oczami.. Podobno największe ciacho w całej szkole ale ja wcale tak nie uważam.. i nienawidzę jak podchodzę do moich przyjaciół i mówią do mnie ,,laluś"... Strasznie mnie to denerwuje.. Dobra muszę wsunąć coś i biec na przystanek.. Wziąłem jabłko i w drodzę do autobusu je zjadłem.. Akurat zdążyłem na autobus. Uff... Usiadłem obok moich kolegów: Mieczyka, Śledzika i Sączysmarka. Jedynie Śledzik z tego grona również lubi fantastykę.. Mieczyk chyba jest.. za przeproszeniem zbyt głupi na to ,a Sączysmarka to nudzi.. Spodziewałem się takiego przywitania: Mieczyk: No cześć lalusiu....- Wiedziałem że bez tego się nie obejdzie.. Czkawka: Możecie przestać z tym ,,lalusiem"?- powiedziałem do nich z wielką pretensją.. Sączysmark: A dlaczego przestać?- Ten to mnie denerwuje- Przecież wiadomo że ty to laluś jesteś... Czkawka: Dobra! Skończmy temat..- Usiadłem pomiędzy Śledzikiem a Mieczykiem.. Wyjąłem MP3, wyjąłem słuchawki i resztę przejazdu przesiedziałem słuchając muzyki.. Wyszedłem z autobusu i skierowałem się do szatni... Wziąłem buty na zmiane i ruszyłem pod salę. A i znów zapomniałem wam powiedzieć że chodzę do liceum nr 2 imienia Karadwula Berka, założyciela naszego miasta. Stanąłem pod klasą i czekałem na dzwonek.. Tak się wsłuchałem że nie zauważyłem że ktoś stoi za obok mnie.. No świetnie! Tylko tej ,,księżniczki" tu brakowało... Natasza i jej psiapsiuły ( czy jakoś tak XD Nie znam się na tych dziewczyńskich ksywkach XD :D ) Oparła się o ścianę i patrzyła mi w oczy: Natasza: No no... Nasz Czkawuś! Wiesz że jeszcze masz szanse zmienić zdanie.. Tworzylibyśmy bardzo dobrą parę..- A te jej dziewczynki w śmiech.. Nieznoszę tego.. Natasza jest blondynką o piwnych oczach i wypicowanej twarzy... Jest taka sztuczna i głupia.. Spojrzałem się na nią z wielką niechęcią: Czkawka: Przestań mnie zaczepiać.. Odpuść sobie! Nic między nami nie będzie....- Myślałem że się wścieknie a uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej.. Natasza: I tak będziesz mój...- Odeszła i posłała mi całusa.. Jaka idiotka... Myśli że z nią będę, to grubo się myli! Bardziej podoba mi się piękna blondynka o pięknych niebieskich oczach.. Ah..... Astrid. Rozmawiała ze swoimi koleżankami: Heatherą i Szpadką... Je bardziej lubię od tamtych ,,księżniczek"... Szpadka jest siostrą Mieczyka. To strasznie dziwne bo Szpadka można powiedzieć że jest mądrzejsza od swojego brata ale nie za bardzo.. Astrid jest strasznie nie śmiała i od małego siedzi w książkach... Znam ją od pierwszej klasy ale mało ze sobą gadaliśmy... Również przez to że tyle czyta nosi okulary ale i tak jest piękna... No świetnie Czkawka nam się rozmarzył... Dobra podejdę tam.. Już byłem parę kroków od Astrid ale wyciągnął mnie Smark: Czkawka: O co chodzi? Sączysmark: Widzę że zmierzałeś do dziewczyn...- No a nie? Ahh... Ten Smark.. Czkawka: A nie było widać? Sączysmark: Weź może zaproś je na lody albo gdzieś...- Wkurzyłem się na niego. Czkawka: A co ja służąca jestem?! Sączysmark: No powiedz że Sączysmark i Mieczyk zapraszaj je na lody o 16 po szkole..- Niechętnie ale poszedłem.. Czkawka: Hej.. Szpadka, Heather, Astrid: Cześć.. Czkawka: Smark kazał mi przekazać że zaprasza was na lody dzisiaj po szkole koło 16 Heather: Aha... no ok.. a ty też będziesz?- Trochę niezręcznie ale zauważyłem jak Astrid szturcha Heather... O co jej chodzi? Czkawka: Chyba tak... A ty Astrid będziesz?- No to palnąłem.... Astrid: Chyba tak.... Nie wiem....- Zarumieniła się.. Czkawka: Okej.. To pa. Szpadka, Heather, Astrid: Paa! Poszedłem spowrotem do chłopaków i powiedziałem że się zgodziły... Zadzwonił dzwonek i weszliśmy do klasy. Zaczynamy Polskim.... Świetnie!! Nienawidze poniedziałków! No niestety jeszcze nauczycielka od polaka musi być naszą wychowawczynią... Jest strasznie chamska... Nauczycielka: Może zrobimy sobie przemieszanie siedzenia...- To se wymyśliła... Zmienia miejsca gdzie siedzimy co miesiąc.. a tak w ogóle to chodzę do I C a w klasie jest u nas chyba z 13 osób... : No dobrze to Szpadka z Eretem- Już widziałem na twarzy Szpadki szeroki uśmiech bo kocha Ereta na zabój... A on wręcz przeciwnie.... Po chwili zostałem Ja, Astrid, Mieczyk i Natasza.. Proszę nie z Nataszą! Nie! Proszę! : To może Mieczyk z Nataszą- Jeeest!! Dziękuje! Dobrze że tego na głos nie powiedziałem bo by mnie za świrusa wzięli..: A Czkawka z Astrid w ostatniej ławce.. Czkawka!.. Pamiętaj mam cię na oku! Tylko zrobisz coś głupiego to zamieniasz się z Mieczykiem do pierwszej ławki!..- O matko! Muszę być ostrożny.. Lekcje minęły spokojnie.. Dziewczyny i moi przyjaciele stali przed szkołą: Mieczyk: To na 16.00 ale gdzie? Czkawka: Może przed moim domem? Sączysmark: Nie ma problemu.. Astrid: Ale ja nie wiem gdzie mieszkasz...- ale Astrid jest nieśmiała.. Czkawka: Mogę ci pokazać.. Mieszkam niedaleko ciebie..- Popatrzyła się na mnie ze zdziwieniem Astrid: Skąd wiesz gdzie ja mieszkam? Czkawka: Bo jak idę na przystanek to zawsze mijam dom państwa Hofferson a ty chyba jesteś Astrid Hofferson... Astrid: No racja... Dobra to pokaż.. Szpadka: Nie chce wam przerywać ale autobus za chwilę nam ucieknie.- Szybko wbiegliśmy do autobusu tylko że tym razem nie siedziałem obok chłopaków ale stałem obok Astrid. Jest piękna.. Szkoda że nie mam u niej szans... Jest zbyt mądra i piękna na takiego przygłupa jak ja.. Ja tylko siedzę w świecie fantasy... Wyszliśmy z autobusu i kierowałem się z Astrid w stronę mojego domu... Dużo rozmawialiśmy przez ten czas.. Lepiej się chyba poznaliśmy.. Dziwne jest to że raz się zaśmiała... Ona nigdy się nie śmieje... Stanęliśmy przed moim domem: Czkawka: No i oto mój dom...- Astrid zrobiła wielkie oczy.. Astrid: Ale ładny.. musiał być strasznie drogi.. Czkawka: Tak to jest jak własny tata jest prezesem firmy ogólnokrajowej... Astrid: Stoick Ważki to twój tata? Czkawka: Tak.. - Staliśmy chwilę w ciszy.. Astrid: No dobra to dzięki za pomoc to o 16 będę paa Czkawka: Paa! - Uśmiechnąłe się a ona widząc to również się uśmiechnęła.. Jej uśmiech jest przepiękny... Chciałbym mieć u niej jakieś szanse ale nie da rady.. Wszedłem do domu.. Rodziców nie ma i jest 14. Mam jeszcze trochę czasu więc może pobawie się ze Szczerbatkiem.. To mój pies.. Mam go od 8 lat.. Nie wiem czemu go tak nazwałem... Wyszedłem do ogrodu i przywitałem się z moją cieszącą się mordką.... Bawiłem się z nim cały czas nie zauważając że zebrała się cała grupa.... Szczerbatek na mnie skoczył przewracając mnie i brudząc mnie całego.. Wszyscy w śmiech.. Co oni tak wcześnie?: Co wy tak wcześnie? Heather: Jakie wcześnie?! Czekamy na ciebie 20 minut.. Czkawka: Oo..... Sory.. Dobra dajcie mi 5 minut na okrzątnięcie się..- Wbiegłem do domu i założyłem niebiesko-żółtą koszulę w kratkę, jeansy i czerwone trampki.. Chyba już wiem dlaczego mówią do mnie ,,laluś". Wybiegłem z domu: Są wszyscy?- W tym momencie przybiegła zdyszana Astrid.. Astrid: Przepraszam za spóźnienie ale przedłużyły mi się lekcje śpiewu..- Wszyscy ruszyliśmy w stronę lodziarni... Gdy doszliśmy wszyscy poskładali zamówienia.. Stałem przed Astrid i widziałem że coś grzebie w portfelu: No świetnie... Myślałam że zostały mi te dwie dychy...- Dobra Czkawka teraz działasz.. Wyciągnąłem rękę z 20 zł w stronę sprzedawcy: Czkawka: To za lody pani a dla mnie 2 gałki- Astrid zrobiła wielkie oczy Astrid: No co ty?! Żartujesz sobie?! Czkawka: Myślisz że żartuje?- Spojrzała mi się w oczy.. Astrid: Chyba.. nie..- Pozamawialiśmy lody i poszliśmy na spacer do parku... Po spacerze była około 21.20.. Po odprowadzeniu Mieczyka i Szpadki poszedłem odprowadzić Astrid. Stanęliśmy przed jej domem: Dzięki za miło spędzony czas..- Pocałowała mnie w policzek.. Że co?! Pocałowała mnie?! Ja cię!! Jaram się jak 3 letnie dziecko na muminki XD: I ogólnie dzięki.. Pa! Czkawka: Pa!- Wbiegłem do domu szczęśliwy.. Rodziców jeszcze nie ma? Dziwne... Ale dobra zobaczę co nowego na Facebook'u.. Hmm.. 70 nowych powiadomień.. Jak w szkole sprawdzałem to nie było w ogóle powiadomień.. ,,Zostałeś oznaczony w poście użytkownika Sączysmark" Ok... O Odynie!! Zdjęcie gdzie Astrid całuje mnie w policzek?! Ale jak?! On nas śledził?! 5 minut temu wstawione a 120 osób to lubi... O Thorze!! Natasza to widziała ,,Ten mól książkowy z moim Czkawusiem?! Niedoczekanie! Zapłaci za to! Wybiegłem z domu i ruszyłem w stronę domu Astrid.. Czkawka: Dobry wieczór.. Czy jest Astrid? Muszę z nią porozmawiać... Mama Astrid: Oczywiście że jest... Wejdź.. Astrid! Czkawka do ciebie Astrid: Niech wejdzie na górę- Poszedłem na górę do jej pokoju.. Siedziała na łóźku i czytała książke: Cześć.. Czkawka: Astrid.. Jest problem..- Wyjąłem telefon i pokazałem jej ten post. Zrobiła wielkie oczy.. Astrid: Że co?! Nie no ja go zabije! Czkawka: Ale to nie wszystko..- I pokazałem jej komentarz Nataszy... Astrid: No świetnie.. Ona mnie zatłucze.... - Spuściła głowę.. Podniosłem jej podbródek i popatrzyłem się prosto w jej oczy.. Są przepiękne tak jak ona.. Czkawka: Dlaczego to robisz?- Popatrzyła na mnie ze zdziwieniem.. Astrid: Co? Czkawka: Dlaczego udajesz nieśmiałą?- Znów schyliła głowę.. : To powiesz mi? Astrid: Bo boję się że Natasza będzie mi dokuczać za to że jestem... - nie dałem jej dokończyć.. Czkawka: Piękna i niesamowita?- Spojrzeliśmy sobie prosto w oczy.. Chyba trochę przesadziłem z tym co zrobiłem ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać.. Pocałowałem ją lekko w usta.. Astrid: Chyba... tak... Czkawka: Nie martw się.. Jak będziesz bliżej mnie nic nie zrobi.. Uwierz mi.. Przytuliliśmy się.. Ja nie wiem jak to się stało.. Ten pocałunek tak sam wyszedł... Moje uczucia chyba się ze mną bawią..Ja ją naprawdę kocham.. Ale boję się że to mogło zepsuć nasze relacje.. Mam nadzieje że tak nie będzie: Niechętnie się od siebie oderwaliśmy..: Przyjdę jutro po ciebie o 8 Pa! Astrid: Pa!- Dzisiejszy dzień był niesamowity.. Wróciłem do domu i wskoczyłem na łóżko.. Zasnąłem prędzej niż się spodziewałem… 'Rozdział 2 ,,Kłótnia, próba wyznania miłości, ponowna kłótnia, przeprosiny i impreza" ' 'Astrid' Strasznie się boje... Natasza jest nieobliczalna ale Czkawka mówił że jak będe blisko niego to nic mi nie zrobi.. Mam nadzieję.. Nadal pamiętam ten pocałunek. Był naprawdę miły.. Ale nie wiem że dopiero teraz coś do mnie poczuł? Jeszcze w takimm kujonie jak ja?! To dziwne.. Ale może.. Nie no co ja gadam! Ja to się mogę podkochiwać w takim ciachu jak on (XD) ale on w takiej jak ja?! Nie ma szans.. Dobra która jest? Muszę się z łóźka podnieść... 7.55..... CO?! Za 5 minut Czkawka ma przyjść! No super! Astrid: Mamo!! Mama Astrid: Co się stało? Astrid: Jak Czkawka przyjdzie to powiedz żeby zaczekał chwilę na mnie ok? Mama Astrid: No dobrze..- Coś marne było to ,,no dobrze".. Coś jej nie pasuje? Nie wiem nie mam teraz czasu na to muszę iść się przebrać i ogarnąć.. Dobra przebrałam się.. teraz włosy bo wyglądam jak mop... ( 2x XD :D ) : Astrid! Czkawka już jest! Astrid: Dobra już idę!- No dobra wyglądają nawet nieźle... A jeszcze jak mogłabym o Wichurze zapomnieć... To mój kot.. Jest szybka jak wichura więc tak ją nazwałam. Muszę jej dać trochę karmy.. Zbiegłam na dół. Czkawka siedział na fotelu w salonie.. Wyjęłam opakowanie z karmą dla kota i wysypałam do miski..: Dobra możemy iść...- Wzięłam kurtkę i ruszyliśmy w stronę przystanku.. Całą drogę byliśmy cicho.. Dobrze że dzisiaj idziemy na 8.45 bo są skrócone lekcje. Wsiedliśmy do autobusu i poszłam w stronę Heathery i Szpadki. Niestety ktoś mi zagrodził drogę.. No świetnie! Natasza..... : Mogę przejść?- zapytałam niewinnym głosem.. Miała płomienie w oczach.. Boję się jej. Jak mówiłam jest nieobliczalna.. Natasza: Nie nie możesz.. Mamy do pogadania..- Popchnęła mnie i te jej durne koleżaneczki podłożyły mi nogę.. Upadłam a te w śmiech...: Co on widzi w takim mólu książkowym?!- Byłam wściekła ale bałam się wyrazić swoje uczucie... Czkawka ma rację jestem zbyt nieśmiała.. Właśnie apropo Czkawki.. Podbiegł do mnie i pomógł mi wstać... Czkawka: A wiesz co ja widzę w tobie? Kompletny idiotyzm z twojej strony wymalowany na tej twojej wytapetowanej twarz!- Uuu... No to po niej pojechał.: Nie mam czasu wypowiadać ci co o tobie myśle! Odczep się od niej! Ona nic nie zawiniła..- Wskazał na Smarka: A ty zapłacisz za śledzenie nas i wstawienie tej głupoty na FB!- Rozkręcił się i to bardzo.. Przyszedł kierowca autobusu: Kierowca: Co tu się dzieje?! Wszyscy na swoje miejsca bo was z autobusu wyrzucę!- Wszyscy usiedli na swoich miejscach.. Tylko że ja teraz z Czkawką.. Ale on mnie broni.. Chyba przesadził. Co ja gadam?! Należało się Nataszy i to jak najbardziej! Wyszliśmy z autobusu i ruszyliśmy w stronę szkoły.. Stanęłam przed klasą i czekałam na Czkawkę. Jeszcze jest w szatni.. Spoglądałam się na okno. Tak się wczułam że nie zauważyłam jak stoi przede mną Natasza.. Czego ona znowu chcę? Natasza: Jeszcze cię załatwię! Zobaczysz.. A mój Czkawuś odsunie się od ciebie...- Dobra zebrałam się... Astrid: Możesz mnie wreszcie zostawić?! Między nim a mną nic nie ma! To tylko głupi wymysł Smarka! To do niego miej wonty nie do mnie...- Nie zauważyłam że Czkawka akurat przyszedł.. Posmutniał trochę.. Wcześniej był wściekły a teraz jest smutny.. Dobra..: Co się stało? Czkawka: Nic..- Taa na pewno.. Astrid: Powiedz! Czkawka: Nic się nie stało... Astrid: Dobra ale pamiętaj że chciałam się dowiedzieć o co chodzi...- Nie wiem o co mu chodzi.. Dzwonek. Super..... 'Czkawka' No cóż... Chyba muszę sobie odpuścić z miłością do Astrid... Jak ona do mnie nic nie czuje... Ale nie rozumiem. Dlaczego pocałowała mnie wczoraj na pożegnanie po spacerze.. Kompletnie nie rozumiem.. Dobra! Koniec rozmyślania! W sumie to muszę się o to ją zapytać po szkole.. Ostatnia lekcja.. WF!! Genialnie! Mimo że 25 minut to i tak genialnie! Jeszcze siatkówka! Thorze dziękuje! Tak dawno jej nie było! Ale z dziewczynami... To już mniej fajnie.. Trener Jorgenson... Tatuś Sączysmarka.. Widać niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni... Trener: Dzielimy się na dwa składy: Astrid, Sączysmark, Heather, Natasza, Honey i Czkawka na Śledzika, Mieczyka, Szpadkę, Alexa, Ereta i Christine.. Dobra zaczynamy!- Jak na razie wygrywamy chociaż ja nie mogę się w ogóle skupić.. Myślę o tej sprawie.. Sączysmark serwuje.. Puszcza normalnie rakietę ale na skos... Piłka trafiła w Astrid a ta się dosłownie wywaliła.. Sączysmark to chyba nie potrafi myśleć.. Podbiegłem do Astrid, a za moją głową słyszę śmiech ,,laluni i jej służących".. Ale ona mnie denerwuje.. Czkawka: Astrid! Wszystko w porządku?- Chyba musi dojść do siebie.. Nieźle dostała w głowę.. Astrid: Chyba.. Chyba.. tak..- Pomogłem jej wstać. Trener: Dobra koniec na dziś! Idźcie do szatni!- Złapałem Astrid w pasie i pomogłem jej usiąść.. Czkawka: Na pewno wszystko w porządku?- Popatrzyła się na mnie... Astrid: Tak już lepiej!- Wstała i ruszyła w stronę szatni.. Trener: Dziękuje za pomoc ,Czkawko'. '''Może parę punktów dodatnich wpadnie..- Hmm.. Takiego Jorgensona to ja nie poznaje..: A teraz idź do szatni.. Ja muszę pogadać z Sączysmarkiem..- Przebrałem się w poszedłem na przystanek.. Chciałem się o to zapytać Astrid na osobności.. Wyszliśmy z autobusu i ruszyliśmy w stronę domu Astrid.. Astrid: Dzięki za to że mi pomogłeś.. Pa!- Dobra muszę się o to zapytać.. Czkawka: Astrid zaczekaj!- Popatrzyła się na mnie ze zdziwieniem.. Astrid: O co chodzi?- Ale mam stresa.. Dobra ogarnij się Czkawka! Czkawka: Czy to co mówiłaś do Nataszy było prawdą?- Zrobiła wielkie oczy.. Po chwili ciszy szybko wbiegła do swojego domu trzaskając drzwiami.. Coś powiedziałem nie tak? Ah.. Dobra muszę iść do domu.. Dzisiaj przyjeżdża mój wujek, Pyskacz z jego znajomym i córką.. Nienawidzę jak mamy jakiś nie znanych mi gości. Ale z powodu że wujek Pyskacz przyjeżdza to fajnie. Lubię z nim rozmawiać.. Mamy tyle tematów do obgadania.. Dobra idę mamie pomóc.. Ale nie przestanę myśleć o tej sytuacji przed jej domem... 'Astrid' Nie no ja się boje mu to powiedzieć... Wyśmieje mnie że taki kujon jak ja może się zakochać w takiej osobie jak on.. Nie wiem.. Może jednak powiem prawdę.. Dobra powiem! Nawet jeżeli mnie znienawidzi... Dobra pójdę do niego za 2 godziny.. Muszę dokończyć projekt na biologię.. '*2 godziny później*''' Dobra skończyłam.. Pora powiedzieć prawdę.. Strasznie się boje. Lubię go i nie chce żeby nasza przyjaźń się przez to rozpadła.. Wzięłam kurtkę, buty, założyłam na siebie i ruszyłam w stronę domu Czkawki.. Słyszałam głośnie rozmowy. Pewnie ma gości.. No dobra to zajmie chwilę.. Zapukałam do drzwi i otworzyła mi mama Czkawki: Astrid: Dzień dobry.. Czy jest Czkawka?- Wygląda na bardzo miłą osobę.. Valka: Oczywiście że jest.. Wejdź proszę! Jest na górze..- Zdjęłam buty i weszłam do salonu.. Siedziało tam troje mężczyzn chyba jeden z nich to tata Czkawki.. Astrid: Dzień dobry!- Spojrzeli się na mnie.. Stoick: Witaj Astrid! Co cię tu sprowadza?- Dobra powiem że mam sprawę do Czkawki.. Astrid: Mam sprawę do Czkawki- Hmm.. Jeden z mężczyzn przypomina mi tatę Heather.. Może tata Heathery też jest jakimś prezesem firmy? Nie wiem.. Nigdy się o to jej nie pytałam.. Stoick: Jest na górze..- Skierowałam się do pokoju Czkawki.. Chyba nie jest sam. Może o ktoś z wizyty.. Zapukałam do drzwi i lekko je uchyliłam Astrid: Czkawka? Jesteś tu?- Że co?! Czkawka całuje się z Heatherą! To teraz już na pewno nie mam szans u niego.. Do oczu zaczęły mi się zbierać łzy..- A właściwie nie ważne.. Nie będę wam przeszkadzać.. Czkawka: Astrid zaczekaj!- Wybiegłam z jego domu i szybko pobiegłam do swojego.. Cały czas mnie wołał ale nie słuchałam go.. Już byłam obok furtki do mojego domu ale złapał mnie za rękę, obrócił i pocałował.. Nie rozumiem go.. Najpierw całuje się z Heatherą a teraz ze mną?: Słuchaj.. To Heather się do mnie przybliżała nie ja.. Ja.. ja.. zakochałem się w tobie.. Ale nie mówiłem tego bo bałem się że to zepsuje naszą przyjaźń... Jest mi wstyd że tego nie powiedziałem i możesz mnie znienawidzić.. Zrozumiem to..- Nadal staliśmy obok siebie a Czkawka trzymał mnie w pasie.. Astrid: No właśnie ja przyszłam ci o tym powiedzieć.. Bałam ci się tego powiedzieć bo myślałam że mnie wyśmiejesz że taki kujon jak ja z tobą...- Przetarłam łzy- Też się w tobie zakochałam..- Przytuliliśmy się: Tylko na razie nie mówmy tego nikomu.. Boje się że Natasza coś mi zrobi albo tobie.. Czkawka: Nie martw się.. Damy radę.. Astrid: Czkawka! Przyrzeknij że nikomu nie powiesz dobrze?- Przewrócił oczami: Proszę cię..- Spojrzałam mu się prosto w oczy.. Czkawka: No dobra! Ale nie sądzę żeby o był dobry pomysł...- Popatrzyłam się na dom Czkawki.. Goście już wychodzili: Zaczekasz chwilę? Muszę się pożegnać z wujkiem.. Astrid: Jasne..- Czkawka podbiegł do swojego wujka, coś chwilę gadał i pomachał mu na pożegnanie. Podeszłam do niego: To do jutra.. Czkawka: A nie chcesz wejść? Astrid: Na razie nie dam rady.. Czkawka: To może pójdziemy na spacer? Za 3 godziny ok?- Musiałam chwilę pomyśleć.. Mam czas.. Astrid: No dobra.. To za 3 godziny przed moim domem? Czkawka: Nie ma problemu..- Pocałował mnie na pożegnanie.. Tak się cieszę że on też się we mnie zakochał! Tylko boję się że Natasza się o tym dowie... 'Czkawka' Ah.. Cudnie! Pewnie Astrid będzie się pytała dlaczego się całowałem z Heather a właściwie o ona mnie pocałowała.. Ona jest dziwna.. Nie wiedziałem nawet że przyjdzie.. Nawet nie wiedziałem że jej ojciec jest przyjacielem mojego! Ale dobra będę musiał jej to wytłumaczyć.. Mam jeszcze trochę czasu to może się trochę ogarnę.. W końcu to chyba taka randka więc muszę jakoś wyglądać.. Założyłem koszulę z znakiem gryfa na plecach.. Fantastyka jest genialna! Przynajmniej dla mnie... A gryfy, smoki i inne stworzenia fantastyczne to jest to co uwielbiam! Również założyłem podkoszulkę z smokiem, jeansy i czarne trampki z wzorem hydry.. Ja to chyba na prawdę maniakiem jestem.. Ale mi to nie przeszkadza.. Pomyślałem żeby może wziąć Szczerbka ze sobą.. i tak zrobię. Jest 16.00. Za godzinę mam pójść po Astrid.. To może jeszcze na FB wejdę.. Znowu 90 powiadomień?! Ludzie! Pewnie znowu pod postem Smarka... Muszę się z nim rozprawić.. Hmm.. ,,Użytkownik Heather oznaczyła cię w poście" No nie! Ja ją zabije! Skąd ona ma to zdjęcie?! Moje zdjęcie i Astrid gdy ją całuje z dzisiejszego dnia... Ona pewnie trzyma z Nataszą w tajemnicy.. I podpis zdjęcia ,,No Natasza nie udało mi się" Że co?! To był jej plan ten pocałunek?! Dobra koniec! Idę wcześniej po Astrid.. Zawołałem Szczerbka, założyłem mu smycz i wyszliśmy.. Zapukałem do jej domu.. Astrid uchyliła drzwi Astrid: Tak wcześnie? Przecież o 17 mieliśmy się spotkać..- Spojrzała się na mnie.. i po chwili zapytała: Co się stało? Czkawka: Chodź! Musimy coś omówić.. - Wzięła kurtkę, założyła na siebie i ruszyliśmy w stronę parku.. Astrid: To o co chodzi?- Spojrzałem się na nią. Widać że się martwi.. Wyjąłem telefon i pokazałem jej post Heather.. Zaniemówiła: Co?! Ale jak?! Jak ona mogła?!- Schyliłem głowę i patrzyłem się na Szczerbatka..: No świetnie! Czkawka: To nie koniec złych informacji..- Pokazałem jej podpis do zdjęcia.. Zrobiła się wściekła: Astrid: Ten jej pocałunek był planem żeby cię odgarnąć ode mnie?! Nienawidzę jej! Trzymała cały czas z Nataszą!- Z oczu Astrid zaczęły płynąć łzy.. Przytuliłem ją i pocałowałem w czoło.. Czkawka: No niestety są fałszywi przyjaciele na tym świecie..- Nadal miała łzy w oczach i napływało ich coraz więcej.. Astrid: Ale ty nie rozumiesz.. Ja jej się zwierzałam, była dla mnie jak siostra.. i tak pokazuje swoje prawdziwe oblicze..- Współczuje jej.. Stracić takiego przyjaciela to wielka przykrość... Nadal trzymałem ją w uścisku. Czkawka: Nie martw się.. Będzie dobrze.. Jest jeszcze tyle osób. Na pewno znajdziesz jeszcze jakąś dobrą przyjaciółkę która cię nie opuści.. Tak jak ja- Na jej twarzy zagościł lekki uśmiech.. Wtuliła się we mnie: A co z Szpadką? Przecież jesteście przyjaciółkami.. Astrid: Tak ale Heather była dla mnie jak siostra. Była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką.. Nikt już jej nie zastąpi.. Czkawka: A ja nie dałbym rady?- Spojrzała się na mnie z większym uśmiechem niż wcześniej.. Astrid: No może..- Nadal spacerowaliśmy.. Astrid już bardziej była uśmiechnięta niż wcześniej przy rozmowie.. Usiedliśmy w ławce obok fontanny.. Rozmawialiśmy na wiele tematów i dobrze się przy tym bawiliśmy.. Nie wiem czemu Astrid bawiła się moimi włosami.. Ale nie pytam. Robiło się już ciemno.. Postanowiliśmy wracać. Szliśmy ścieżką ciągnącą się przez cały park.. No świetnie! Natasza!.... Bez komentarza.. Ze swoimi psiapsiułami (jak mówiłem nie znam się na dziewczyńskich ksywkach XD :D ) i z.. Heather! Ciekawe.. Natasza: No rzeczywiście Heather ci się nie udało.. Jaka szkoda Astrid że wystawiła cię najlepsza przyjaciółka..- Astrid znowu zrobiła się smutna.. Natasza jest tak denerwująca..- A ty Czkawuś.. Z nią? Marnujesz sobie czas przy takim kujonie..- Astrid rozpłakała się.. Mam dosyć! Czkawka: Czy zamkniesz swoją niewyparzoną gębę, ,,księżniczko"? Mam dosyć twojego poniżania Astrid i ogólnie ciebie! Jesteś wredną jędzą i nie wiem jakim cudem masz te swoje przyjaciółeczki.. Pewnie są tylko dla tego żeby być sławne w szkole a tak naprawdę o cię nie znoszą.. Nie mam zamiaru dłużej tego ciągnąć.. Nie rozumiesz że między mną a tobą nic nie będzie? Nie jestem w twoim typie.. W stu procentach.. I przestań dokuczać Astrid..- Popatrzyła się na mnie wielkimi oczami- Chodź Astrid.. Nie będziemy na nie marnować czasu..- Ruszyliśmy w stronę mojego domu.. Stanęliśmy przed nim: Masz ochotę chwile zostać? Nie chcę cię zostawiać w tej sytuacji samej..- Wciąż płakała.. Spojrzała się na mnie i przytaknęła.. Weszliśmy do przedpokoju, Astrid zdjęła kurtkę i usiedliśmy w salonie... Rodzice poszli na kolacje i wrócą późno.. Może Astrid będzie chciała obejrzeć jakiś film. Musi się trochę uspokoić... Nie jest zbyt dobrze. Mam nadzieję że to będzie koniec wymysłów Nataszy bo robi się to już nie najlepiej..: Chcesz obejrzeć jakiś film?- Popatrzyła się na mnie.. Nie przestawała płakać. Widać że boli to ją.. Astrid: Chyba aż tyle czasu nie mam.. Nie długo będę musiała iść.. Poza tym jutro szkoła. Czkawka: Hmm.. Racja. Dobra to może porysujmy.. Umiesz rysować? Astrid: Chyba tak..- Ale mi przykro.. To wszystko przez to że Natasza się na mnie uwzięła. Wbiegłem po schodach do swojego pokoju po kartki, ołówki i całe wyposażenie.. Bardzo lubię rysować i chyba jestem w tym całkiem niezły.. Zszedłem na dół i usiadłem na kanapie.. Czkawka: Proszę.. To co rysujemy?- Zaczęła się chwilę rozglądać i jej wzrok stanął na mnie.. Mnie chce rysować? Astrid: Ja rysuje Szczerbatka..- Naprawdę? Odwróciłem się.. Leżał tam ten leniuch.. Wzięliśmy się za rysowanie. Co jakiś czas spoglądałem na Astrid.. Nie widziałem jak rysuje.. To się zobaczy.. Już skończyła ja też już kończę. Pokazała mi jej rysunek.. Czkawka: To to jest Szczerbatek?- Zapytałem z ironią: Trochę bardziej mnie przypomina.- Zaśmiała się.. Chyba humor jej się poprawił. Pokazałem jej mój rysunek.. Narysowałem ją. Chyba jej się podoba: Astrid: Niesamowite! Ty masz naprawdę talent! Czkawka: Bez przesady..- Spojrzała się na mnie jak na idiotę.. Astrid: Nie przesadzam- Uśmiechnęła się.. Nie wierzę że miałem takie szczęście żeby spotkać tak niesamowitą osobę jak Astrid.. Nie wiem jakim cudem potrzebowałem tylu lat żeby dowiedzieć się że moja prawdziwa miłość mieszka parę domów dalej.. Czuję się przy niej cudownie.. Po chwili zerwała się z kanapy i spojrzała w zegar: Czkawka muszę już wracać.. Czkawka: Odprowadzę cię.. Astrid: Dam sobie radę.. Nie jestem dwu letnim dzieckiem..- Nie ma mowy! Czkawka: Nie ma takiej obcji (Moja polszczyzna się popisuje XD :D ) Nie będziesz po nocy wracała sama.. Astrid: Dobrze ,,tatusiu"..- Zaśmiała się. Dałem jej kurtkę i wyszliśmy z mojego domu.. Oczywiście zamykając drzwi na klucz. Szliśmy chodnikiem a wokół nas kompletna cisza.. Tylko ja i Astrid wydajemy jakieś dźwięki (oczywiście mówię o ich rozmowie :) ) Stanęliśmy przed jej domem.. Czkawka: To chyba z ukrywania się nici..- Spojrzała się na mnie i po chwili złapała mnie za szyję i przyciągając mnie do niej namiętnie mnie pocałowała.. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie: A co to miał być za prezent?- Uśmiechnęła się. Astrid: Przecież już się nie ukrywamy.. Mam do tego prawo- Zaśmialiśmy się Czkawka: A zapomniałem ci powiedzieć.. Mieczyk i Szpadka mają w piątek osiemnaste urodziny i zaprosili nas.. Przyjdziesz?- Spojrzała się na mnie.. Astrid: A kto będzie na tej imprezie?- Wiedziałem że będzie chciała się dopytywać.. No muszę jej powiedzieć ale boje się że się nie zgodzi.. Czkawka: Yyy.. Cała klasa..- Powiedziałem niepewnie.. Astrid: Cała? Czyli Heather i Natasza też?- Ona się nie zgodzi na to na sto procent.. Czkawka: Yyy.. tak.- Na chwilę nastała cisza.. Astrid: Dobra! To o której jest impreza?- Że co? Ona się zgodziła?! Jakim cudem?! Czkawka: O 18.30 chyba z nocowaniem.. Muszę się jeszcze dopytać Mieczyka.. Astrid: Dobra.. To do jutra!- Pocałowałem ją w policzek.. Czkawka: Do jutra i dobranoc- Uśmiechnęła się i weszła do przedpokoju.. *Następnego dnia* Nadal dziwi mnie to że Astrid się zgodziła na pójście na urodziny.. Dobra koniec przemyślania. Wstałem, ogarnąłem się i zbiegłem na dół.. Dzisiaj tata pracował u niego w pokoju na komputerze.. Wziąłem jabłko i krzyknąłem do taty Czkawka: Wychodzę! Wrócę koło 16! Stoick: Czkawka zaczekaj!- Odwróciłem się w stronę taty..: Czemu wczoraj chodziłeś po nocy?- Ta ciekawość taty to mnie dobija.. Czkawka: Odprowadzałem Astrid.. Stoick: Nie mówiłeś że jest twoją dziewczyną.. Moja krew!- Nie no nie mogę! W duchu śmieję się jak nie wiem. (Tak na serio to ja się sam z tego śmieje :D XD :D ) Ah.. Ten tata. Zawsze potrafi rozśmieszyć! Czkawka: A no nie mówiłem.. A co?- Zapytałem z zaciekawieniem.. Stoick: Cieszę się.. Jesteście do siebie podobni- Dobra ja muszę się zmywać bo idę po Astrid i mi autobus ucieknie.. Pożegnałem się z tatą i poszedłem w stronę domu Astrid.. Dobrze że Astrid już nie chcę się ukrywać.. Dla mnie to i tak był zły pomysł. Podszedłem do drzwi i zapukałem.. Czkawka: Dzień dobry czy jest Astrid? Mama Astrid: Poszła do szkoły.- Nie poczekała?: Dosłownie wyszła przed chwilą.. Czkawka: Aha.. Dziękuje i do widzenia!- Pobiegłem w stronę przystanku... Nie mogłem znaleźć Astrid. Skoro wyszła przed chwilą to powinna tu być. O! Szpadka z kimś rozmawia.. Może mi powie gdzie jest Astrid.. Podszedłem do Szpadki: Hej Szpadka! Czy wiesz gdzie...- Zatrzymałem się na chwilę i spojrzałem na osobę stojącą obok Szpadki.. Astrid: Gdzie Astrid? A tutaj..- Uśmiechnęła się.. Jaka ona jest piękna! Jest bez okularów i ogólnie zmieniła fryzurę ( nie znam się na nazwach fryzur więc Astrid ma fryzurę jak w JWS 2 :) ) Czkawka: Czemu na mnie nie poczekałaś?- Zapytałem z pretensją. Astrid: A chciałam z Szpadką pogadać ,a co? Czkawka: Nic. Szpadka: No to widzę że tworzycie parę ,tak?- Zaśmiała się.. Czkawka: No ja tak uważam nie wiem jak Astrid..- Spojrzała się na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym ,,Really?" Rozbawiło mnie to.. Walnęła mnie z łokcia.. Szpadka: A i dobrze że obroniłeś Astrid od Nataszy.. Mieczyk musiał ją akurat zaprosić na urodziny.. Czkawka: A na urodzinach będzie nocowanie bo miałem się Mieczyka podpytać.. Szpadka: Jasne że tak! To jest moja osiemnastka! Musi być jakaś lepsza imprezka!- Ah ta Szpadka.. Tylko jej imprezy w głowie.. I myśleć że kiedyś trzymała z Nataszą.. Przyjechał autobus i pojechaliśmy do szkoły *W piątek po szkole* Dobra jest 17.. Dopiero co ze szkoły wróciłem.. Tak o jest jak muszę w środy i piątki chodzić na dodatkowy angielski ( ja sam chodzę na dod. angielski :D ) Nie dla tego że jestem słaby bo jestem bardzo dobry z anglika i wyprzedzam o dużo poziom w liceum ale po to żeby potrafić się porozumieć gdy gdzieś wyjadę za granicę i móc się komunikować z innymi.. Jeszcze muszę iść na spacer ze Szczerbatkiem.. Mam dla nich prezent.. Właściwie ja, Astrid, Alex, Śledzik i Sączysmark złożyliśmy się i kupiliśmy im skuter.. Oby się nie pozabijali o niego.. Chodzę po parku z Szczerbkiem i kogo spotykam? Nataszę.. Ale zaraz? Samą? Bez jej przyjaciółeczek? Wygląda na smutną.. Czkawka: Cześć.. A gdzie twoje koleżanki?- Spojrzała się na mnie.. Chyba była blisko płaczu.. Ona płacze?! Natasza?! Znam ją od 1 klasy gimnazjum i nigdy nie płakała mimo że dużo wtedy obrywała.. Zerwała się z ławki i rzuciła się na mnie z płaczem.. Natasza: Zostawiły mnie dla Heather! Miałeś rację! Przepraszam Ciebie i Astrid za wszystko!- Widać było że mówi szczerze.. Z jej oczu lały się łzy.. Nawet szkoda mi się jej zrobiło.. Mimo że jej nie znoszę.. W sumie to chyba nie znosiłem bo podejrzewam że się zmieni.. Oderwała się ode mnie..: Pewnie i tak mi nie wybaczysz..- Przytuliłem ją.. Widać było że jest zaskoczona.. Czkawka: Wybaczam ci.. Tylko masz się zmienić! To jest jedyny warunek..- Uśmiechnęła się.. Natasza: Dziękuje..- pocałowała mnie w policzek i poszła w stronę swojego domu.. Byłem szczerze zaskoczony tym całusem ale i tak jestem z Astrid.. I będę z nią.. Wróciłem do domu, dałem karmę Mordce i poszedłem do swojego pokoju.. Jest 17.15.. Muszę iść po Astrid. Skuter jest u Smarka. Będzie go pchał przez parę ulic.. Już mi się to wyobraża. Piękny widok! Hahaha :) Chyba powinienem powiedzieć Astrid o rozmowie z Nataszą ale nie jestem pewien.. Dobra powiem jej! Musze być wobec niej szczery.. Czekała w jej ogrodzie.. Czkawka: Hej. Idziemy? Astrid: Jasne..- Szliśmy chodnikiem w stronę domu Mieczyka i Szpadki.. Dobra powiem jej.. Czkawka: Yyy.. Astrid Astrid: Co? Czkawka: Byłem dzisiaj na spacerze ze Szczerbkiem i spotkałem Nataszę.. Astrid: Co znowu chciała?- Widziałem jak zaczyna się coraz bardziej denerwować.. Czkawka: Płakała.. Jej ,,przyjaciółki" zostawiły ją dla Heather.. Astrid: Należało się jej.. Czkawka: Ona przeprosiła mnie za wszytko i ciebie również i obiecała mi że się zmieni.. Astrid: I ty w to wierzysz?- Popatrzyła się na mnie jak na idiotę.. Czkawka: Była szczera i to w stu procentach..- Mimo że jej nie lubię to jej wierzę. Skończyliśmy na tym rozmowę.. Doszliśmy do domu Szpadki i Mieczyka.. Nawet nie musieliśmy pukać bo od razu nas zauważyła i otworzyła nam drzwi.. Szpadka: Cześć! Wchodźcie! Astrid: Ile jest osób? Szpadka: 13.. Brakuje jeszcze 3: Smarka, Christiny i Alexa.. Czkawka: Pewnie pomaga Smarkowi tachać prezent- Zaśmialiśmy się.. Szpadka: To pewnie duży jest!- Szpadka już podjarana (XD): Może jakiś posąg.. Astrid: Raczej nie..- Już mieliśmy zdejmować buty ale Szpadka nas zatrzymała. Szpadka: Nie zdejmujcie! Będziemy w ogrodzie.. Potem przeniesiemy się do domu.- W sumie to już prawie początek Maja także czemu nie korzystać z tak ładnej pogody.. Był dwa stoliki po 4 krzesła na jedną stronę.. Mieczyk: Cześć stary!- Mieczyk jest niezawodny i niezastąpiony.. Czkawka: Cześć solenizancie! Jak idą końcowe przygotowania?- Wyjął dwie zgrzewki piwa.. Rly? Mieczyk? Nie mam zamiaru pić tego świństwa.. Mieczyk: Wszystko gotowe! Czkawka: Uwierz mi że nie mam zamiaru wziąć nawet łyka tego świństwa.. Poza tym jeszcze nie jestem pełnoletni Mieczyk: Ale będziesz! Czkawka nie rób mi przykrości.. Please..- Zrobił minę zbitego psa.. Dobra może i jest solenizantem i to jego dzień ale nie mam zamiaru tego pić i koniec! Czkawka: Sory Mieczyk ale nie..- Odszedł a ja usiadłem obok Astrid przy drugim stole.. Doszedł Smark. Dobra pora pokazać im prezent: Szpadka, Mieczyk chcecie zobaczyć prezent?- Przytaknęli z wielką radością i podekscytowaniem.. Wyszliśmy przed dom i kazaliśmy im zakryć oczy: Gotowi? Mieczyk, Szpadka: No jasne!- Chyba się ucieszyli po Szpadka od razu wskoczyła za kierownicę tylko że bez kluczyka daleko nie pojedzie ( :D ) Szpadka: Jest cudny!! Mieczyk: Tak ale trzeba ustalić kto prowadzi? Szpadka: Może na zmianę? Ah te bliźniaki...: Dobra idziemy na razie do ogrodu! Mieczyk odstaw skuter do garażu!- Ponownie usiedliśmy wszyscy przy stolikach.. Wszyscy wzięli po puszce piwa oprócz mnie, Astrid, Śledzika i.. Nataszy! Ciekawe.. Ona często pije mimo że jest niepełnoletnia.. Zdołowana jest i to widać.. Potem oglądaliśmy Percy Jackson i Morze Potworów oraz jakieś romansidło.. Graliśmy w karty, opowiadaliśmy żarty i straszne historie ale nie były wcale straszne.. Było super dopóki Heather i jej nowe ,,koleżaneczki" nie zasugerowały gry w butelkę... Nie znoszę tej gry! Ona nie ma kompletnego sensu.. Kręcisz butelką i całujesz tego kogo wylosowałeś.. (też nie rozumiem sensu gry w ,,butelkę" XD :D ) Zero sensu ale to ich wieczór. Poza tym na razie było super! Szpadka rozłożyła wielki koc i usiedliśmy na nim.. Nie którzy byli już nieźle za przeproszeniem ,,nachlani" taki Mieczyk na przykład.. Ledwo już na nogach stoi. Zaczyna Szpadka.. Mieczyk?!: Nie ma mowy! Wszyscy: To dajesz fanta!- Dała telefon. Teraz Mieczyk... Heather! No ciekawie.. Dała mu całusa w policzek.. Teraz Heather.. Natasza. Hahaha! Heather: Nie dziękuje..- Dała bluzę. Teraz Natasza.. ja... Zaraz! Co?! Ja?! Dlaczego?! Dla tego właśnie nie znoszę tej gry.. No ale nie zamierzam koszulki zdejmować.. Czkawka: Yyy... Mogę wykorzystać jakieś koło ratunkowe?- Wszyscy w śmiech (HAHAHAHAH :D Ja sam z siebie nie mogę :) Jestem geniuszem!! :D ) Ja sam nawet z siebie się śmiałem.. Heather: Nie ma! Albo całujesz albo dajesz fanta! Decyzja?- Dobra tam jeden niewinny całus.. Chyba Astrid się nie wkurzy.. Chyba.. 'Rozdział 3 ,,Wyznana prawdziwa miłość i wycieczka" ' 'Czkawka' Ale boli mnie łeb.. Co? Ło! ło!! Aaa! O Thorze! Skąd ja spadłem? Z gałęzi... Upili mnie. Załatwię Mieczyka tak samo jak Smarka.. A tak w ogóle to jak ja się dostałem na drzewo?! Nie ważne.. Muszę poszukać Astrid. Przechodzę obok śmietnika a tam Mieczyk głową do góry w śmieciach.. On to jest na prawdę idiotą. Nagle słyszę krzyk Astrid: Astrid: CZKAWKA!!!- Brzmiał strasznie zdenerwowanym tonem.. Przybiegłem pod dom. Trzymała w ręku kamerę którą dostał Mieczyk od Christiny..- CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ?!!!!- Thorze! Jaka ona wściekła! Przeskrobałem coś.. Pokazała mi nagranie z wczoraj. Czkawka: O co ci chodzi? To tylko Mieczyk rzucający piłką w.. Szpadkę..- Bez komentarza... Astrid: Nie o to chodzi!- Przewinęła film.. Zakało mnie. Obściskiwałem się z Nataszą?! Nie no to chyba jakiś żart jest!: Masz zamiar mi to wytłumaczyć? Czkawka: Że co?! Ja Mieczyka zabije! Na Thora!- Patrzyła się nadal na mnie ze złością..: Upił mnie idiota! Wiedziałem że jakoś mnie wykiwa!- Pobiegłem do śmietnika i wyjąłem Mieczyka za nogi.. Obudził się. Mieczyk: Co? co?- Załatwię go! Dzisiaj nie ma już urodzin więc mam prawo (XD) Pokazałem mu nagranie i powiedziałem ze wściekłością Czkawka: Jakim cudem mnie upiłeś?! I jeszcze do tego doprowadziłeś!- Walnąłem go w twarz i rzuciłem w śmietniki.. Ale jestem na niego wściekły! Astrid już nie było przy domu.. Podbiegłem do Heather: Heather! Gdzie jest Astrid? Heather: A co? Chcesz do niej wrócić po wczorajszym? Chyba ci się nie uda bo rozryczana pobiegła do swojego domu..- Powiedziałbym jej coś ale nie mam czasu.. Muszę dogonić Astrid.. Jest przed swoim domem. Siedzi na ławce.. To wszystko przez Mieczyka! No i w sumie przeze mnie.. W końcu dałem się mu namówić.. Czkawka: Astrid!- Spojrzała się w moją stronę i szybko zerwała się do swoich drzwi.. Astrid: Nie! Nienawidzę cię! Usuń się z mojego życia!- Strasznie zabolały mnie te słowa.. Ale ma rację... Też byłbym wściekły żeby na przykład z Alexem się całowała.. Już trzymała klamkę ale złapałem ją za szyję, przysunąłem i namiętnie pocałowałem.. Rwała się i to bardzo.. Czkawka: Rozumiem cię.. Przepraszam cię Astrid! Ja nawet tego nie chciałem.. Byłem upity.. Kocham cię i zawszę będę kochał! Kierowałem się rozumem.. Moją miłość do ciebie odczuwam.. To są tylko uczucia! Nie używam niczego prócz uczuć! W ogóle do miłości po co komu myśleć?! Najlepiej jest czuć i ja czuje że cię kocham i nigdy nie przestanę! Wybór należy do ciebie..- Z jej oczu lały się łzy.. Po chwili pocałowała mnie.. Astrid: Ja czuje do ciebie to samo.. Kocham cię i zawszę będę ale myślałam że ty sobie odpuściłeś..- Przytuliłem ją.. Czkawka: Nigdy nie odpuszczę.. Chcę być z tobą do końca mojego życia i wiem to już teraz.. Dla mnie i tak jest dziwne że potrzebowałem tyle czasu aby dowiedzieć się że moja prawdziwa miłość mieszka parę domów dalej..- Czuję się o wiele lepiej wyrzucając wszystko ze mnie.. Jestem szczęśliwy że mi wybaczyła.. Nie wiem co bym zrobił gdyby nie wybaczyła.... *tydzień później* Thorze! Ile się działo w zeszłym tygodniu.. Jutro zaczyna się tygodniowa wycieczka.. Nie jeżdżę na nie. Jakoś mnie to za bardzo nie interesuje.. Plusem jest to że nie muszę chodzić do szkoły w tym roku bo chyba tylko ja na tą wycieczkę nie jadę.. Nie jara mnie to.. ( w prawdziwym życiu na zieloną szkołę też mnie za bardzo nie jara) Dzisiaj po szkole mam się spotkać z Astrid przed wyjazdem.. Ona cały czas chce mnie namówić bo jest jeszcze jedno miejsce ale ja tam jak mówiłem nie rwę się na to.. Dobra koniec polaka! W końcu! Mogę iść do szatni.. Wziąłem bluzę z szatni, zmieniłem buty i wyszedłem przed szkołę.. Rozmawiałem z Śledzikiem na temat jednego filmu fantastycznego.. Tak wiem ale ze mnie nerd.. Lubię to co lubię. Idzie moja księżniczka (hyhyhy :D ) Wziąłem jej plecak. Nawet nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć: Czkawka: Nie namówisz mnie i tak..- Spojrzała się na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Po chwili zrozumiała o co mi chodzi i szturchnęła mnie łokciem.: Astrid... Mnie to nie kręci. Zostanę na Berk przez tydzień i nic się nie stanie.. Astrid: Nie chodzi mi o to.. Natasza też zostaje..- Dobra już wiem o co jej chodzi. Czkawka: As.. Poradzę sobie z nią- Zaśmiałem się sam z siebie: Nie jestem bezbronnym dzieckiem.. Poza tym wiesz że sama była zszokowana tym co się stało na imprezie. Wiesz że kocham tylko ciebie..- Przytuliła się do mnie.. Nie zauważyłem nawet jak weszliśmy do mojego domu.. Astrid: Jest twoja mama?- Dziwne pytanie... Czkawka: No jest a co?- Wzięła mnie za ucho i zaciągnęła do kuchni gdzie gotowała mama.. Valka: Witaj Astrid! i Czkawka?- Spojrzała się na mnie jak na kretyna.. Po co ona mnie za to ucho trzyma.. Ała! Czkawka: Astrid to boli! Astrid: Pani Valko.. Przekona pani syna żeby pojechał na wyjazd w góry na tydzień ze szkołą- Uśmiechnęła się.. Dobra z mamą nie będzie źle. Czkawka: I tak mnie nie przekonacie! Valka: No cóż.. Skoro tak się upierasz to.. Jeżeli zostaniesz to przez cały ten tydzień nie wolno ci opuszczać domu.. Siedzisz w swoim pokoju- Co to ma być za szantaż?! Czkawka: Co to za szantaż jest?! Dobra.. Mogę zostać w pokoju..- Astrid walnęła mnie z łokcia.. Mama to zauważyła Valka: i.. masz szlaban na komputer, telewizje itd. i..- co jeszcze wymyśli?- Zakaz spotykania się z Astrid przez pół roku..- Sama Astrid się zdziwiła: Wiesz synku do czego jestem zdolna prawda?- Dobra wygrała! Nie ma szans żebym pół roku się nie widział z Astrid... Czkawka: Dobra! Wygrałyście! Pojadę!- Astrid się szyderczo uśmiechnęła.. Ona to jest cwana. Astrid: Dziękuje pani.. Valka: Nie ma za co- uśmiechęła się: To ile trzeba zapłacić? Astrid: 870 zł..- Tyle forsy.. A z tego to tyle rzeczy można by było kupić.. Czkawka: Idę się pakować..- Poszedłem do swojego pokoju.. Siedział tam mój leniuch. Od razu gdy mnie zobaczył, skoczył na mnie i zaczął lizać.. (mój pies ma tak że może mnie 5 minut nie być i już się na mnie rzuca ze szczęścia XD ) Usłyszałem śmiech.. Co tu Astrid robi?: A ty dzisiaj nie masz lekcji śpiewu, cwaniaku?- Zaśmiała się. Astrid: Odwołane bo moja nauczycielka, Gothi ma chore gardło (możecie podejrzewać co potem będzie z Gothi :/ ) Czkawka: Chcesz obejrzeć jakiś film? Tylko nie romansidło.. Astrid: Może.. Paranormal Activity?- Od kiedy to ona na horrory się rwie? No dobra.. Ja tam i tak przy horrorach to w ogóle się nie boje.. Słabe są. Obejrzeliśmy jeszcze tak z trzy horrory.. Piszczała jak nie wiem.. Astrid zasnęła opierając się głową o mój bark.. Która jest? 22.00! Jutro o 6.30 trzeba wstać.. Zaniosę ją do jej domu.. Chyba śni się jej koszmar. Cała się trzęsie a w moim pokoju jest ciepło.. Może lepiej niech zostanie. Najwyżej jutro rano pójdę po jej rzeczy.. Położyłem ją na moim łóżku i przykryłem kołdrą.. Ja pójdę po materac z pokoju dla gości. Wziąłem materac. Super! Nienapompowany! Nie będę się teraz na strych po nocy łaził.. Dobra poszedłem do łazienki.. Umyłem się i przebrałem. Położyłem się po drugiej stronie łóżka i zasnąłem... *następnego dnia rano* Obudziłem się.. Jest 5.20.. Hmm.. Jak muszę iść do szkoły to budzę się nie wyspany i praktycznie spóźniony a jak tak to jestem wyspany a jest 5.20... Logika. Astrid się we mnie wtula.. Miałem pójść po jej rzeczy. Wstałem, przebrałem się, zrobiłem sobie i Astrid śniadanie i poszedłem do jej domu.. Dobijałem się chyba z 10 minut.. Tak to jest jak jeszcze dobrze słońce nie wyszło... Mama Astrid: Czkawka.. Co ty tak wcześnie?- Powiedziała zaspanym głosem.. Czkawka: Przyszedłem po rzeczy Astrid na wyjazd.. Mama Astrid: A! No tak! Przecież nocowała u ciebie..- Podała mi walizkę i torebkę.. Czkawka: A skąd pani wie? Mama Astrid: Powiedziała mi twoja mama..- Zrobiło mi się głupio..: Pozdrów Astrid ode mnie!- Poszedłem z powrotem do mojego domu.. Astrid już siedziała w salonie i jadła śniadanie.. Czkawka: Proszę Milady..- Zaśmiała się.. Astrid: Niemożliwe! Wstałeś o 5.20 bez problemu! Niesamowite! Jak chcesz to potrafisz..- Powiedziała to z ironią.. Czkawka: Twoja mama prosiła aby cię pozdrowić!- Krzyknąłem z mojego pokoju.. Wziąłem walizkę i plecak.. Zszedłem po schodach i położyłem rzeczy w ganku..: Zbieramy się?- Astrid spojrzała na zegarek.. Astrid: Mamy jeszcze chwilę czasu..- Podeszła do mnie i położyła mi ręce na karku.. Czkawka: A na co dokładnie mamy czas? Astrid: Na przykład na to..- Zaczęliśmy się całować namiętnie.. Z każdą chwilą pogłębialiśmy pocałunek.. Ta chwila mogła trwać wiecznie.. Astrid kompletnie się zmieniła.. Jest teraz otwarta, nie jest teraz strachliwa.. Cieszę się że ją mam.. Zaczęliśmy wchodzić po schodach do mojego pokoju.. Cały czas się całowaliśmy. Czułem się cudownie.. Astrid oparła mnie o ścianę. Po chwili weszła mama.. Valka: Czkawka! Za chwilę autokar odjeżdża...- Zrobiła wielkie oczy gdy nas zobaczyła.. Astrid się zarumieniła.. Podnieśliśmy się szybko i poszliśmy po walizki.. Czkawka: Paa mamo!- Już trzymałem klamkę.. Valka: Czkawka! Chodź tu..- Stanąłem przed nią..: Wiem że kochasz Astrid ale nie zapędzaj się tak z miłością.. Nie chce żebyś w wieku osiemnastolatka był już rodzicem. Czkawka: No co ty mamo... Proszę cię! To był niewinny pocałunek.. Valka: Raczej bardzo namiętny..- Przewróciłem oczami. Czkawka: Nie martw się... Dobra paa!- Wybiegłem z domu, chwyciłem walizkę i ruszyliśmy w stronę autokaru.. Usiadłem z Astrid, Mieczykiem, Szpadką i.. Nataszą? Dziwne.. Miało jej nie być na wyjeździe. Pewnie Astrid już się denerwuje.. Jechaliśmy strasznie długo.. Dojechaliśmy do ośrodka o 16.30.. Będziemy mieszkać w 4-osobowych domkach.. Nauczycielka: Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Alex, Christian.. i tak po kolei.. Zaraz! Co jest?! Zostałem ja, Śledzik, Astrid i Natasza.. A gdzie podział na chłopców i dziewczyny? Znaczy cieszę się bo będę z najlepszym przyjacielem i z Astrid ale dziwi mnie to i to bardzo..: No niestety nie pomieścimy już was w innych pokojach więc będziecie mieli dom razem.. Tylko że! Chłopcy na dole a dziewczyny na górze..- Już widzę jak w Astrid buzuję się smutek i gniew. Wnieśliśmy swoje rzeczy i usiedliśmy wszyscy w salonie... Czkawka: To co? Gadamy o czymś?- Nikt nie odpowiedział.. Chyba nie są za bardzo zadowoleni z przydzielenia.. Po chwili ciszy wbiegł Mieczyk: Mieczyk: Robimy imprezę przy ognisku! Chodźcie!- Wstali Astrid i Śledzik i pokierowali się w stronę drzwi.. Astrid: Ty nie idziesz? Czkawka: Nie! Idę, idę tylko się chwilę ograne.. Za chwilę do was dołączę. Założyłem koszulę, przemyłem twarz i pokierowałem się w stronę drzwi.. Spojrzałem się na siedzącą na kanapie Nataszę: Nie idziesz?- Spojrzała się na mnie.. Natasza: Nie mam ochoty.. Idź się baw.. Niech wszyscy sobie mnie odpuszczą- ostatnie zdanie powiedziała szeptem chociaż i tak słyszałem.. Czkawka: No chodź!- Kiwnęła przeciwnie głową.. Chwyciłem ją za ręce..: Bo cię stąd wyciągnę siłą..- Na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.. Natasza: No dobra..- Niechętnie wzięła buty i bluzę i poszła w stronę ogniska.. Ruszyłem w stronę Astrid.. Była tu masa ludzi.. W końcu nasze liceum liczy około 150 uczniów a wszyscy pojechali.. Dobrze że chociaż altana gdzie było ognisko była duża.. Jak zwykle Mieczyk puścił jakąś głośną muzykę.. Usiadłem obok Astrid. Była zdenerwowana: Czkawka: Astrid.. Przestań się tak denerwować! Wiesz że tylko ciebie kocham i nikt mi cię nie zastąpi.. Daj już spokój...- Siedzieliśmy w ciszy.. Potem Mieczyk puścił ulubioną piosenkę Astrid Maroona 5- Sugar ( Też ją lubię :D XD :D ) Wstałem i wyciągnąłem do niej rękę: To jest oferta nie do odrzucenia!- Zaśmiała się i złapała mnie za rękę.. Przetańczyliśmy tak jeszcze wiele piosenek bo Mieczyka zaczął puszczać jakieś fajne.. W końcu Astrid się rozchmurzyła.. W pewnej chwili Astrid złapała mnie za koszule.. Astrid: Nie dokończyliśmy czegoś..- Zaśmiała się i zaciągnęła mnie w stronę domu.... Położyła mnie na kanapie i poszła na górę.. Thorze! Jeżeli ona chce to co ja myślę to nie dobrze.. Wróciła.. Trzyma w rękach moje karty?! Że co?! Po co jej moje karty?! Kolejny powód żeby nazwać mnie nerdem (XD) Zbieram karty fantasy..: Nie dokończyliśmy gry na imprezie u Mieczyka i Szpadki..- Uff.. Ale ulga! Czkawka: Nie.. nie pamiętam żebyśmy grali.. Astrid: No tak.. Upili cię.- Znowu posmutniała.. Podniosłem jej podbródek.. Czkawka: Nie smuć się bo mi wtedy też jest smutno.. Dawaj gramy!- Graliśmy strasznie długo..- Dobra teraz twój dwugłowy Gryf musi pokonać mój Starożytny tandem wojennego słonia (Wiem że z Pory na Przygodę ściągnąłem XD :D) Astrid ziewnęła: Astrid: Może dokończymy jutro?- Normalnie już oczy jej się kleiły.. Czkawka: Jasne..- Przytuliłem ją i szepnąłem: Kocham cię..- Pocałowała mnie w policzek i również szepnęła: Astrid: Ja też.. Dobranoc! Czkawka: Dobranoc..- Mieć taką osobę przy sobie to prawdziwy cud.. Jest 24.00 a Śledzik i Natasza jeszcze nie wrócili.. Natasza to rozumiem ale Śledzik?! Do niego to nie podobne.. Dobra koniec tego rozmyślania na dziś! Po chwili zasnąłem... 'Rozdział 4 ,,Powrót do domu, problem i przyjaźń od początku" ' 'Astrid' Miło spędziło mi się czas wczoraj z Czkawką chociaż po tym wszystkim boję się że Natasza mi go odbierze... Jestem strasznie zazdrosna o niego! Kocham go i nie chcę go stracić.. Dzisiaj idziemy na spacer po górach.. Po Alpach (:D) Podniosłam się i ruszyłam w stronę łazienki.. Natasza już jest. Ciekawi mnie dlaczego Śledzik wrócił tak późno i czy w ogóle wrócił (XD) Wzięłam kąpiel, przebrałam się i zeszłam do salonu.. Siedział tam Czkawka z tabletem. Był strasznie zaciekawiony.. Astrid: Cześć!- Nawet się na mnie nie spojrzał Czkawka: Cześć... Śniadanie masz w kuchni..- Ale Czkawek mamusia XD.. Wzięłam talerz z kanapkami i usiadłam obok bruneta.. Astrid: Co przeglądasz? Czkawka: Nic nic..- Co on taki skupiony? Astrid: Czkawka... Czkawka: Facebook'a..- On to w prost nie potrafi powiedzieć... Astrid: A co dokładnie?- Spojrzał się na mnie jak na kompletnego idiotę i przewrócił oczami.. Czkawka: Jak tak chcesz wiedzieć..- To co zobaczyłam przestraszyło mnie ale po chwili zaczęłam płakać ze śmiechu..- Nie śmiej się.. Tak go upili że kto musiał być budzony o 2 w nocy i miał wlec prawie 100 kilo? Czkawka! Teraz leży.. Ja to do tych idiotów nie mam sił. Przynajmniej Natasza się ,,trochę" pofatygowała i mi pomogła go nieść.. Mieczyk to jest naprawdę załamka..- Nie mogłam opanować śmiechu! To musiało wyglądać przekomicznie!: Dobra zjadaj bo za pół godziny mamy być w altanie na zbiórce..- Wstał i poszedł do swojego pokoju po plecak.. Po chwili usłyszałam jego krzyk: Na ODYNA!!! Mieczyk ja cie zabije! Mogłem postawić mu tą miskę! (chyba domyślacie się o co chodzi :) Podpowiedź: Zhafcił XD :D ) Starałam się powstrzymywać od śmiechu ale nie mogłam.. Po chwili zeszła Natasza i spojrzała się w stronę ich pokoju.. Złapała się za buzie Natasza: OO! Fuu! Chyba zaraz sama zhafcę! (Nie do końca wiem jak to się piszę)- Płakałam ze śmiechu.. Biedny mój Czkawuś. Tak tyra za wszystkich.. Odłożyłam talerz do zlewu, poszłam umyć zęby i ponownie zeszłam do salonu.. Czkawka przebierał się ,a Natasza chyba poszła już na zbiórkę.. W sumie to też pójdę. Chyba Czkawka się nie zgubi :D.. Wyszłam z domku i poszłam w stronę Szpadki.. Szpadka: Słyszałam że Czkawka zbiera hafty Śledzika..- zaśmiała się. Astrid: Już skończył.. Biedny Śledzik. Nieprzyzwyczajony do takich imprez.. Szpadka: Co wczoraj robiliście po dyskotece? Astrid: Po dyskotece to raczej spaliśmy bo chyba o 2 się skończyła a tak to grałam w karty z Czkawką a ty co robiłaś? Szpadka: Wlokłam Mieczyka do jego domu.. Chyba z każdym rokiem jest co raz głupszy..- Po tym skończyliśmy rozmowę bo pani Tharnod tłumaczyła coś tam jak się w górach zachowywać.. Nie słuchałam tego bo nie jestem przedszkolakiem żeby nie wiedzieć jak zachowywać się w górach.. Poszliśmy do autokaru i usiadłam z Szpadką.. Nie widziałam Czkawki. Oby się nie spóźnił.. Jechaliśmy tak z 3 godziny i wyszliśmy na widok ogromnych Alp.. O jest Czkawka! Gada z Nataszą.. Thorze jaka ja zazdrosna jestem! Dobra dosyć tego! Koniec zazdrości! A niech sobie gada.. Ruszyliśmy szlakiem.. Było strasznie dużo skał i to było chyba główną przyczyną złamania mojej nogi.. I mojej nieuwagi też.. Skakałam sobie po skałach i zsunęłam się na jednej przytrzaskując sobie nogę.. Bolało ale Czkawka i inni chłopcy pomogli zabrać kamień.. I po wycieczce po górach.. Wróciliśmy do ośrodka i niedługo miał przyjechać lekarz.. Czkawka pomógł mi usiąść i poszedł przynieś paczkę kostek lodu i położył mi na nodze.. Astrid: O wiele lepiej.. Zepsułam całą wycieczkę..- Spojrzał się na mnie.. Czkawka: Co ty gadasz? I tak było fajnie.. Przez 10 minut..- Walnęłam go z łokcia: Ale to i tak nie twoja wina.. Astrid: To czyja? Czkawka: Moja..- Odynie! On wszystko na siebie zwala..- Gdybym cię pilnował to nie złamałabyś nogi..- Nie wytrzymałam i walnęłam go z pięści w bark..: A to za co było? Astrid: Za to że zwalasz wszytko na siebie i mnie to już denerwuje...- Przytuliłam się do niego: I dzięki za pomoc z nogą..- Przyszedł lekarz.. Opatrzył mi nogę i przekazał mi smutną wiadomość: Lekarz: To poważne złamanie ale za tak 2-3 miesiące powinna się zrosnąć..- 2-3 miesiące?!: A i niestety będziesz musiała opuścić wycieczkę.. Wrócisz do domu i tam będziesz pod stałą opieką rodziców..- Nie no naprawdę?! Odynie! Czemu los jest taki niesprawiedliwy?! Astrid: No cóż.. A kto mnie zawiezie? Lekarz: Twoja wychowawczyni zadzwoniła już po twoich rodziców.. Przyjadą jutro z rana.- Dopiero jeden dzień jestem a już muszę wracać.. Jestem na siebie wściekła! Głupia ja! I zostawię Czkawkę samego.. z Nataszą... Na Thora! Muszę przestać się stresować.. Lekarz wyszedł i przyszedł Czkawka z herbatą.. Czkawka: I co? Astrid: Muszę wrócić do domu i kość ma mi się zrastać 2-3 miesiące.. Uziemienie kompletne.. Czkawka: To kiedy wracamy?- Jakie my? Ah.. Mój Czkawuś się o mnie martwi.. (XD) Astrid: Jakie my? Ty zostajesz! Baw się tutaj! W końcu to twój pierwszy raz..- Przekręcił oczami Czkawka: Nie ma mowy! Nie zostawię cię z tym samej.. Astrid: Ale ja już mam jedną mamę..- Zaśmiałam się: Nie potrzebuje drugiej. Czkawka: Ha ha ha.. Bardzo zabawne..- Po chwili ciszy nagle zerwał się i mnie pocałował... Astrid: A to za co było? Czkawka: Za to że będę tęsknić..- Jaki troskliwy.. Poradzę sobie. Astrid: To musisz tęsknić częściej- Zaśmiałam się. Czkawka pomógł mi wstać i wyszliśmy na dwór usiąść na ławce.. Lepsze to niż siedzenie na sofie w domu.. Ale tu jest świeże powietrze! Cudnie się czuje! No mimo tego że mam złamaną nogę i boli to czuje się świetnie.. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Ja jak zwykle bawiłam się włosami Czkawki.. (XD) Uwielbiam to robić. Dziwne bo teraz go to nie denerwuje..: Nie denerwuje cię to?- Spytałam zdziwiona.. Czkawka: Nie.. Znaczy chyba..- Co on taki z głową w chmurach? To do niego nie podobne.. Astrid: Coś się stało? Czkawka: Szczerbatek jest chory.. Martwię się o niego. Leży pod kocem cały czas, w nocy piszczy i szczeka.. Mam nadzieje że mu nic nie będzie i że to minie.. Rodzice mówili że jeżeli jego stan się nie poprawi w ciągu paru następnych dni trzeba będzie pójść do weterynarza..- Smutno mi się zrobiło.. Bardzo lubię Szczerbatka. Astrid: Nie martw się.. Na pewno wyzdrowieje..- Mam taką nadzieje.. Położyłam głowę na barku Czkawki i siedzieliśmy wsłuchiwając (wiem że tu mam błąd) się w śpiew ptaków.. Szkoda że muszę opuścić to miejsce.. Na prawdę jest tu cudnie ale moja głupota się popisała! Hmm.. Ale to auto jest podobne do auta moich rodziców.. Zaraz! To jest auto moich rodziców! A właściwie mamy.. Tata robi biznes w wielkim świecie i rzadko go widujemy.. Ale jak mama dotarła tu tak szybko? To nie możliwe! O! Właśnie rozmawia z panią Tharnod (czytaj: Farnod :) ) Podbiegła do mnie i przywitała uściskiem.. Mama Astrid: Mój ty biedaku.. Ty to masz szczęście.. Astrid: No mam... Niesamowite.. Mama Astrid: Pójdę spakować twoje rzeczy..- Gdzie Czkawka? Przed chwilą tu siedział.. : Czkawka.. Spakowałabym jej rzeczy.. Niepotrzebnie się fatygowałeś.. Czkawka: Nie prawda że nie potrzebnie..- Uśmiechnął się.. Pomógł mi wstać i pójść do auta. Mama wstawiła bagaże i wsiadła do auta.: Chyba mówiłem że będę tęsknić ,prawda? Astrid: Mówiłeś.. Czkawka: To mówię jeszcze raz..- Zaśmiał się.. Pocałował mnie w policzek i otworzył mi drzwi: Zadzwoń jak dojedziesz do domu.. Astrid: Dobrze moja druga ,,mamusiu"- Rozczochrał mi włosy..: Paa! Czkawka: Paa! *dwa dni później* Ale mi się nudzi! Praktycznie nic nie mogę.. Niedługo mam mieć kule do chodzenia ale jakoś nie za bardzo mi się to widzi.. Cały dzień siedzę oglądając filmy, głaszcząc Wichurkę, rysując albo czytając książki.. Zawsze wieczorem gadam przez Skype z Czkawką.. Która jest? 21.00.. Pewnie za chwilę zadzwoni. Wzięłam szkicownik i zaczęłam rysować Wichurkę.. Przez te 2 dni dużo rysowałam.. Szkoda że mama nie mogła odwiedzić taty przeze mnie.. Dobrze chociaż że była niedaleko naszego ośrodka.. O Czkawka dzwoni: Czkawka: Cześć! Astrid: Cześć! Czkawka: Jak tam u ciebie? Astrid: A dobrze.. Właśnie rysowałam Wichurę. A u ciebie? Czkawka: Byliśmy dzisiaj w aquaparku. Fajnie było.. Astrid: Czyli jednak cieszysz się że jesteś tam ,tak? Czkawka: No może.. A i Śledzik czuje się już lepiej- Nagle wyskoczył przed twarz Czkawki, Śledzik.. Śledzik: Cześć Astrid!- Zlękłam się.. Czkawka: Śledzik... Śledzik: No co chciałem się przywitać.. Dobra ja idę Alexa po moją książkę.. Czkawka: Chyba aż za dobrze się czuje..- Zaśmiałam się.. A wiesz coś o Szczerbku? Nie dzwoniłem ostatnio do rodziców? Astrid: Tak! Podobno czuje się już lepiej ale nie idealnie Czkawka: To dobrze! Naprawdę boję się o niego.. Astrid: Na pewno będzie dobrze tylko...- Usłyszałam trzask drzwi.. Czkawka: Prosiłem żebyś nie trzaskała.. Natasza? Astrid zaczekaj chwile..- Zaniepokoiłam się.. Wszedł do pokoju Nataszy..: Na Odyna! Co się stało?!- Czkawka szybko podbiegł do tableta: Astrid muszę kończyć. Oddzwonie do ciebie jutro.. Kocham cię i dobranoc!- Nawet nie zdążyłam nic powiedzieć.. Coś musiało się stać. Nie no muszę zadzwonić do niego jeszcze dzisiaj... 'Czkawka' Na Thora! Co jej się stało?! Wyłączyłem tablet, wziąłem wodę utlenioną i bandaże.. Dobrze że zawsze pakuje wodę utlenioną, plastry i bandaże na wycieczki... Przybiegłem do jej pokoju. Wylałem trochę wody utlenionej na bandaż i kazałem jej przyłożyć do policzka.. Miała niezłą ranę na policzku i z nosa leciała jej krew.. Co się stało?! Nie pojmuje tego w ogóle! Czkawka: Co się stało?- Strasznie płakała.. Nie mam pojęcia co mogło się stać. Podałem jej chusteczkę żeby przyłożyła ją do nosa..- To powiesz co się stało? Natasza: Widziałam jak Dagur ma prawdziwą broń.. Nagrałam to. Miałam iść pokazać to wychowawczyni ale Dagur dowiedział się o tym i postanowił się zemścić.. Mówił że jeżeli nie usunę tego filmu i będę siedzieć cicho to mnie zabije. Przeraziłam się ale i tak postanowiłam to pokazać.. Walnął mnie z pięści w twarz, zahaczyłam o zardzewiały słup i drasnęłam się policzkiem.. Powiedział że jeżeli jeszcze raz spróbuje pokazać że ma broń to użyje jej na mnie.. Boje się!- Dagur to porąbaniec z 3B.. Podrywa młodsze dziewczyny a jeśli te mu odmówią to je prześladuje i czasami nawet zmusza do związku ale żeby prawdziwą broń palną miał to naprawdę dziwne.. Czkawka: Masz to nagranie? Natasza: Tak.. Czkawka: Daj.. Zaniosę to wychowawczyni..- Spojrzała się na mnie ze zdziwieniem Natasza: Chyba sobie żartujesz.. Nie ma mowy! To moja sprawa! Czkawka: Daj to! Natasza: Nie ma takiej opcji!- Naprawdę musiałem się poniżać do tego poziomu.. No dobra.. Ale trzeba tą sprawę rozwiązać! Czego nie robi się dla sprawy.. Pocałowałem ją i wziąłem telefon z jej ręki.. Była zszokowana.. Po chwili zobaczyła że trzymam jej telefon.. Czkawka: Dziękuje! Natasza: Hej! Wracaj tutaj! Ahh... Wkopie się w bagno.. Na pewno..- Szedłem w stronę domu nauczycieli. Dagur! Muszę się schować! Ten baran pewnie usłyszał to co mówiła Natasza.. Schowałem się za drzewem.. Myślałem że mnie nie widzi.. Dagur: Czkawuś ale po co tak późno bawić się w chowanego? I po co masz telefon Nataszy? Już ci się wypłakała? Jakoś za tobą będę mniej płakał gdy wpakuje ci kulkę.. Czkawka: Jesteś porypany człowieku! Ty się leczyć powinieneś.. Oddam to nagranie czy tego chcesz czy nie!- Stanął przede mną Dagur: Uwierz mi.. Załatwię cie gorzej niż Nataszę.. Oddaj telefon!- Po chwili wyłonili się zza drzew kumple Dagura.. Nie no on jest chory psychicznie tak jak jego koledzy! Jeden trzyma Nataszę i ma przy sobie nóż... Chyba nie mam wyboru.. Muszę zadziałać bo skończy się nie dobrze a liczę że ten porypany idiota dostanie nauczkę.. Wyciągnąłem rękę z telefonem w stronę Dagura.. Już praktycznie trzymał telefon gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy krzyk nauczycielki: Pani Tharnod: Co tu się na Odyna dzieje?! Czemu kręcicie się po nocy po ośrodku?! Wracać do domów!- W tej chwili szybko schowałem jej telefon do kieszeni.. Kolega Dagura równie szybko jak ja schował nóż i puścił Nataszę: A tobie Dagur mówiłam już dużo razy że masz nie łazić po nocy i masz trzymać się części ośrodka gdzie jest twoja klasa.. No już! Wynocha.- Poszliśmy spowrotem do domu... Oddałem telefon Nataszy i poszedłem usiąść na kanapie.. Dagur jest naprawdę niebezpieczny. Trzeba się pilnować.. Spojrzałem na tablet.. 38 nieodebranych połączeń od Astrid! Odpisze do niej że wszystko okej.. Nie będę po nocy dzwonił do niej: Hej! Nie martw się wszystko jest ok! Dobranoc! Wziąłem szkicownik i zacząłem rysować smoka.. Bardzo fascynują mnie te stworzenia.. Jak wszystkie fantastyczne stworzenia. Strasznie się wrysowałem.. Rysowanie przerwał mi dźwięk dzwonienia.. To Astrid! Dobra odbiorę.. Czkawka: Mówiłem że wszystko okej! Nie musisz się martwić.. Astrid: Właśnie że muszę! Mów!- Wytłumaczyłem jej wszytko.. Przez kamerę widziałem jak jest strasznie zamartwiona: Zwariowałeś?! Mogłeś mu to oddać! Teraz masz kłopoty.. Musisz to jutro od rana mu oddać!- Że co?! Czkawka: Nie mam największego zamiaru.. Jeżeli tego nie oddam to będzie miało swoje konsekwencje.. Astrid.. On może ci zagrozić.. Nie chce cię stracić.. Astrid: Ale jeżeli mu nie oddasz to też będzie miało swoje konsekwencje.. A jeżeli.. on.. cię.. zabije? Nie chce cię stracić!- Zaczęły jej płynąć z oczu łzy.. Czkawka: Nie bój się o mnie..- Nie zdążyłem dokończyć bo Natasza się wepchnęła: Natasza: Czkawka.. I tak mu to jutro oddam.. Ten porąbaniec jest zdolny do wszystkiego!- Dwóch na jednego.. Nie mam zamiaru mu tego oddawać! Czkawka: Oddam to pani Tharnod.. Dobranoc Astrid..- Rozłączyłem się.. Wziąłem kąpiel i szybko zasnąłem.. Nie wiem co się ostatnio dzieje.. Może to mój związek z Astrid jest tego powodem? Źle się z tym czuje.. Nie mam zamiaru opuszczać Astrid.. Chce żeby ten wyjazd się skończył.. Chce już być z moją radością i opiekować się nią.. Oby Szczerbek też dobrze się trzymał.. *dzień powrotu* Nadal nie udało mi się zabrać jej tego telefonu.. Dziwne że Dagur w ogóle się nie upomina o ten telefon.. Dzisiaj mamy wracać. W końcu!! Reszta wyjazdu jakoś nie minęła mi super.. Chce już być przy Szczerbatku i Astrid.. Jedynie tego mi brakuje! Wstałem.. 4.20... Ledwo zwlokłem się z łóżka i poszedłem w stronę łazienki.. Pociągnąłem za klamkę.. Zamknięte. Natasza: Zajęte!- O czwartej już się pudruje? Nigdy nie zrozumiem dziewczyn.. Usiadłem na kanapie w salonie i włączyłem telewizje.. Nic ciekawego.. Dlatego właśnie nie oglądam telewizji. Uchyliły się drzwi od łazienki..: Już wolne.. Czkawka: Nie jestem ślepy..- Wszedłem do łazienki, umyłem się, ubrałem i poszedłem zrobić sobie śniadanie.. Dobrze że dzisiaj wracamy! Nigdy więcej już nie będę jeździł na takie wycieczki.. Po chwili ciszy dosiadła się Natasza.. Natasza: Dagur usunął nagranie.. Czkawka: Ty lubisz denerwować ludzi, prawda? A w tym wypadku to ja jestem tego ofiarą.- Zaśmiała się.. Nie wiem co jest w tym śmiesznego.. Ten popapraniec powinien dostać nauczkę. Chyba jedynie ja to widzę.. Natasza: No może..- Po chwili spoważniała: Dlaczego tak bardzo chciałeś pokazać ten film? Przecież wiesz że on mógł cię zabić..- Spojrzałem się na nią.. Nie sądziłem że ona zada takie pytanie.. Czkawka: Bo boje się że zacznie dobierać się do Astrid.. Zmusi ją do miłości. A starcie z nim nie jest takie łatwe.. Gdybym to pokazał może byłaby szansa że trafi za to do pudła.. W końcu jest pełnoletni.. Natasza: No tak ale gdyby potem wyszedł na wolność chciałby pewnie się na tobie zemścić.. Nie przemyślałeś wszystkiego..- I w ten sposób zaczęliśmy chyba 4 godzinną rozmowę na różne tematy.. Poznałem trochę bliżej Nataszę... Nie wydawało mi się że tak naprawdę to tak miła i ambitna osoba.. Zepsuło jej wizerunek to zachowanie ale gdy dostała nauczkę zrozumiała że to był błąd. Spakowaliśmy się i ruszyliśmy w stronę autokaru.. Pomogłem niektórym pakować do autokaru walizki i usiadłem razem z Nataszą.. Rozmawialiśmy prawie całą drogę czyli przez prawie 13 godzin! Tak dobrze się poznaliśmy.. Po długiej drodze dotarliśmy do Berk! Wreszcie! Siedzenie mi się wbijało wiecie gdzie.. (:3) Ponownie pomogłem niektórym wyjąć rzeczy i wszyscy poszli do domu.. Stanąłem przed Nataszą: Czkawka: To co.. Może nowa przyjaźń? Bez wcześniejszych sytuacji..- Uśmiechnęła się: Natasza: Jasne!- Przybiłem z nią tak zwanego ,,żółwika" i pożegnałem się.. Łał Czkawka! Nowa przyjaźń.. Super.. Wróciłem do domu! Jak miło jest przekroczyć próg mego domu.. Valka: Czkawka! Stoick: I jak było? Czkawka: Wy nie śpicie? Jest po 24.. Valka: Postanowiliśmy sobie zrobić wieczór filmowy.. No mów jak było! Stoick: Val.. Pewnie chłopak jest zmęczony podróżą.. Jutro nam opowie..- Dziękuje tato! Czkawka: A co ze Szczerbatkiem?- Mama podeszła do drzwi od ogrodu i wybiegła szczęśliwa mordka: No tak ja też za tobą tęskniłem.. I jak z nim? Stoick: No widzisz jak z nim.- Tata się zaśmiał.. Czkawka: No dobra.. To ja idę do siebie. Dobranoc! Stoick, Valka: Dobranoc!- Poszedłem do swojego pokoju.. Zapaliłem światło i.. Astrid?! Co ona tu robi?! I właściwie dlaczego tu śpi? Czkawka: Yyy.. mamo.. Nie mówiłaś że będę miał gości w pokoju.. Valka: Aaa! No tak! Astrid przyszła się z tobą przywitać.. I do tej pory jest.. Czkawka: No widzę! Trzeba ją zabrać do jej domu.. Valka: Dzwoniłam do Aladi.. Mówi że Astrid może zostać.- To idę spać na podłodze! Super! Nie mówię że towarzystwo Astrid mi przeszkadza bo tak wcale nie jest ale chciałbym wyspać się na czymś innym niż podłoga.. Przykryłem Astrid, poszedłem po pościel i poduszkę, zszedłem do salonu i położyłem się na kanapie.. Dobrze że dyrektor naszego liceum postanowił że jutro nie musimy iść do szkoły.. Zasnąłem po chwili. *następnego dnia* Ooo! Ale się wyspałem! Chyba lepiej niż w moim własnym łóżku.. Mmm... Czuje zapach świeżo robionych tostów! Pycha! Muszę wstać.. Otworzyłem oczy.. Ale dzisiaj piękny dzień! Jestem na dziś nastawiony optymistycznie na świat. (:D) Nie wiem dlaczego.. Ale czuje się po prostu świetnie! Podniosłem się z kanapy.. Astrid robi śniadanie? Zapomniałem że rodzice dzisiaj pracują.. Ale z złamaną nogą?! Astrid: Dzień dobry śpiochu..- Zaśmiała się: Jak było? Czkawka: A ty to przypadkiem nie miałaś odpoczywać? Astrid: Odpoczywam.. Czkawka: Nie wydaje mi się.. Ja dokończę śniadanie.. Idź usiądź na kanapie.. Astrid: Dobrze ,,tatusiu"- Zaśmiała się.. Czkawka: A podobno byłem drugą ,,mamusią".. A teraz ,,tatusiem"? Astrid: Tak!- Dobra bez komentarza.. Skończyłem robić tosty, usiadłem obok Astrid i opowiedziałem jej co działo się przez resztę czasu..: Naprawdę zaprzyjaźniłeś się z Nataszą? Czy robisz sobie ze mnie żarty?- Spojrzałem się na nią z poważną miną.. Czkawka: A wygląda żebym żartował? Poza tym nawet normalnie z nią nie rozmawiałaś.. I wiem że masz do niej urazę ale przecież mówiłem ci tyle razy że kocham tylko ciebie! To jest tylko przyjaźń.. Nic więcej.. Zaufaj mi.. Ja ci ufam.- Nastała cisza..: To ufasz mi?- Schyliła głowę i nic nie powiedziała... 'Rozdział 5 ,,Ufasz mi?" ' *2 tygodnie później* Czemu mi nie ufa? Jestem z nią zawsze szczery a ona nie chce mi zaufać.. Źle mi z tym. Ograniczyliśmy kontakt ze sobą.. Rzadziej się spotykamy a najczęściej to na zasadzie ,,Cześć.. Cześć.." i koniec.. Kocham ją ale jeżeli ona nie chce mi ufać to nie wiem czy to wszystko ma sens.. Jeżeli ta miłość nie była prawdziwa to.. Oszukuje sam siebie z moimi uczuciami.. Odbija mi.. Może powinienem zostać tym kim jestem? Nerdem siedzącym w świecie fantasy? Mam mętlik w głowie.. Z każdym dniem czuję jakby moja miłość do Astrid malała.. Staram się wybić to sobie z głowy ale nie mogę.. Muszę z nią dzisiaj porozmawiać o tym.. Jest po lekcjach. Zadzwonię do Astrid.. Nadal jest w domu mimo że ma kule do chodzenia. Czkawka: Cześć Astrid.. Mogę za godzinę do ciebie wpaść? To ważna sprawa..- Nastała chwila ciszy: Astrid: Ok.. To za godzinę? Czkawka: Tak Astrid: Dobra to do zobaczenia Czkawka: Do zobaczenia- Muszę się dowiedzieć prawdy.. Stałem w ciszy przyglądając się ptakom.. Ja to naprawdę mam jakieś stopy na myślenie (XD) Siedzę w ciszy, obserwuje i myślę.. Nic więcej.. Ktoś mnie szturchnął..: Natasza: Co ty taki zamyślony? Czkawka: A nic.. Natasza: Czkawka.. Proszę cię.. Czkawka: Dobra.. Chodź to ci powiem..- Poszliśmy na spacer do parku.. Natasza jest teraz dla mnie jak najlepszy przyjaciel i to dosłownie.. Mimo poprzednich sprzeczek czuje że jej mogę ufać.. To jest jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy w przyjaźni.. Zaufanie.. Bez niego by się nie ubyło.. Natasza: To jak? Czkawka: Dzwoniłem do Astrid.. Muszę z nią dzisiaj porozmawiać bardzo szczerze.. Natasza: Chodzi o wasz związek? Czkawka: Bardziej o zaufanie.. Ale o związek też bo bez zaufania on nie przetrwa.. Natasza: Nie mów że zrywasz z Astrid.. Czkawka: Chyba to będzie jedyne wyjście.. Natasza: Ale przecież mówiłeś że to jest dla ciebie niepowtarzalna miłość! Tak chcesz ją przerwać?! Wstydził byś się i to naprawdę.. Czkawka: Ale zrozum że jeżeli ona nie chce mi zaufać to jak możemy dalej trwać w miłości? To nie ma sensu.. Natasza: Ma i to jak najbardziej! Da się trwać w miłości i bez zaufania! Czkawka: To chyba tylko w twoich wcześniejszych związkach! Bo ja nie dam rady tak wytrwać jeżeli ona mi nie ufa!- Chyba trochę mnie poniosło.. Odwróciła się i nic nie mówiła.. Natasza: Mów co chcesz.. Ja muszę iść.. Paa..- Podniosła się z ławki i ruszyła w stronę swojego domu Czkawka: Przepraszam że się tak uniosłem.. Musisz mnie zrozumieć.. Natasza: Rozumiem.. Porozmawiaj z nią szczerze i postaraj się jej nie zranić.. Bo możliwe że będziesz żałował swojego wyboru.. Powodzenia..- Podniosłem się i ruszyłem w stronę domu Astrid.. Jak przyjdę trochę wcześniej to nic się nie stanie.. i tak na spacerze spędziłem ponad 40 minut.. Natasza to jest jedyna osoba z którą mogę szczerze porozmawiać i wiem że mogę jej ufać.. Nie rozumiem dlaczego wcześniej tak się zachowywała.. Teraz to jakby zupełnie inna osoba.. Stanąłem przed drzwiami domu Astrid i zapukałem.. Astrid: Chwila!- Astrid otworzyła mi drzwi i zaprosiła do salonu.. Jej mamy niema może to i lepiej: To o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? Czkawka: ... Chodzi o nas.. Dlaczego nie chcesz mi zaufać?- Nie będę się droczył.. Wale prosto z mostu. Astrid: ... Ja.. ja.. Nie umiem.. Nie czuje do ciebie tego co wcześniej czułam.. Nie wiem czy dam radę ci zaufać.. Zaufanie to bardzo ważna rzecz.. I nie można sobie od tak po prostu komuś zaufać.. Chciałam ci już tym powiedzieć z tydzień..- Powoli nabierała łez w oczach..: Jeżeli ja nie mogę ci zaufać to ten związek.. nie ma sensu..- Nienawidzę moich uczuć! Okłamywały mnie cały czas! To co do niej czułem było tylko kłamstwem! Jestem idiotą! Dobra muszę się jakoś wyładować...: Może zostańmy na przyjaźni? Czkawka: Jasne.. Dobra muszę już iść.. Pa!- Ale jestem wściekły! Marnowałem na to tyle czasu! Przez nasz związek i te wszystkie sytuację powiązane z nim oblałem najważniejszy test z przyrody i jestem z niej zagrożony... Jestem bezmyślnym idiotą.. Po co w ogóle się w niej zakochałem?! Moje uczucia są porąbane.. Mam już dosyć tego wszystkiego na dziś.. Muszę odpocząć.. Pójdę na spacer z mordką.. To może poprawi mi humor. Poszedłem w stronę mojego domu.. Valka: Jak było w szkole? I czemu tak późno wróciłeś? Czkawka: W szkole ok.. Byłem na spacerze w parku.. Biorę Szczerbatka na spacer.. Valka: Przecież mówiłeś że nie dawno byłeś na spacerze i znowu idziesz? Czkawka: Tak..- Wziąłem smycz i wyszedłem z Szczerbkiem do parku... Ale jestem wściekły! Sam sobie dałem się oszukać! Już nigdy więcej nie zaufam swoim uczuciom.. Spuściłem mordkę ze smyczy i usiadłem na ławce.. Mam dosyć tego wszystkiego na dziś.. Chyba normalnie się na fotografie przeniosę bo gdy tylko będę rysował to będę przypominał sobie o tym jak prawie codziennie rysowałem z Astrid.. Jestem idiotą i tyle! Odpuszczam sobie tą całą miłość.. Dosiadła się do mnie Natasza.. Dziwne. Miała dzisiaj jechać do swojej mamy. Natasza: I jak? Czkawka: Zerwała ze mną.. Natasza: Na pewno jeszcze kogoś sobie zna..- nie dałem jej dokończyć Czkawka: A w sumie mam to gdzieś że ze mną zerwała.. Bo to moja wina.. Wina moich uczuć bo cały czas ze mną się zabawiają.. Dałem się sobie samemu wrobić.. Natasza: Ale może ona nie do końca przemyślała swoją decyzje.. Czkawka. Przecież mówiłeś że nigdy jej nie opuścisz.. Czkawka: Ale jednak się myliłem.. I nie ja tylko ona mnie opuściła.. Mam to już totalnie gdzieś.. Nie mam zamiaru już o tym dużej myśleć.. Szczerbatek chodź!- Zapiąłem Szczerbka i wstałem z ławki..: Nie uda ci się nic naprawić ,Natasza.. Nie wiem czy ciągnięcie za sobą tego dalej mnie bardziej nie pogrąży.. Do zobaczenia.. Natasza: Porozmawiaj jeszcze z nią o tym.. Mówię ci że może nie do końca przemyślała swoją decyzje.. Czkawka: Przemyślała i to jak najbardziej.. Natasza: To jak mam cię przekonać żebyś do niej poszedł i z nią porozmawiał? Czkawka: Nie przekonasz mnie..- Ale ja jestem stanowczy.. To dobrze.. Zaczęła patrzeć za moje plecy.. Natasza: To może cię przekonać żebyś z nią porozmawiał- Spojrzałem się za siebie... Astrid siedziała na ławce a obok niej stał Dagur z kwiatami.. Plotki szybko się roznoszą. Nawet nie drgnąłem.. Odwróciłem się i zacząłem iść w stronę domu..: No proszę cię! Przecież to Dagur! Weź o nią walcz! Pogódź się z nią! Czkawka: Ty nie rozumiesz że to już koniec?!- Tak się zaczęliśmy wydzierać że połowa parku nas słyszała.. W tym Dagur i Astrid: To koniec i tyle! Natasza przestań już na mnie to wymuszać bo nic już nie zrobisz! Mam już dosyć tej rozmowy.. Pa!- Jestem wściekły.. Ona nie potrafi zrozumieć że już nic nie zmieni.. To koniec i tyle! Życie trwa dalej.. Wróciłem do domu, odpiąłem mordkę ze smyczy i bez słowa poszedłem do swojego pokoju.. 'Natasza' Czemu ten baran nie chcę o nią walczyć? Mówił że to jego prawdziwa miłość i tak sobie po prostu odpuścił?! Przecież jeszcze ten porypaniec coś jej zrobi i dopiero będzie.. Poszłam za Czkawką i cały czas starając się go zatrzymać... Natasza: Czkawka! Zaczekaj!- Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się zatrzymywać.. Uparty jest jak osioł.. Chce mu tylko pomóc.. Ja to nawet nie wiem co ze mną jest. Kiedyś byłam dla niego wredna i chciałam z nim być tylko dla sławy bo byłam idiotką... Gdy dopiero dostałam nauczkę o Heather i dziewczyn zmieniłam się.. Teraz staram się pomóc Czkawce bo go lubię a on uważa mnie za przyjaciela.. Cieszę się że mam przyjaciela bo w sumie oprócz niego z nikim się nie zadaje..: Proszę cię zaczekaj!- Nie zatrzymał się nawet na chwile. Otworzył drzwi do swojego domu i bez słowa trzasnął nimi.. Chcę żeby on był szczęśliwy.. z Astrid był najbardziej szczęśliwy.. I dlatego chcę żeby do niej wrócił.. Ale chyba jest szczęśliwy że nikt już nie zawala go pytaniami... Tak jak ja go zawalałam cały czas.. Muszę pogadać z Astrid.. Poszłam z powrotem do parku i rozglądałam się za Astrid. Jest! Siedzi z.. Dagurem na ławce.. Ten baran mąci jej w głowie! Podbiegłam do Astrid: Mogę z tobą chwile pogadać? Dagur: A co? Pomagasz swojemu ,,przyjacielowi"? Żałosne..- Astrid wystawiła mu rękę przed buzię Astrid: Dagur.. O co chodzi?- Astrid wstała i oddaliłyśmy się trochę od Dagura.. Nie mogę brać ją na jakiś spacer bo nadal ma złamaną nogę i chodzi o kulach..: No to o co chodzi? Natasza: Dlaczego nie chcesz już być z Czkawką?- Stałyśmy w ciszy.. Astrid: Nie czuje do niego tego co wcześniej.. Natasza: Ale jak mogłaś go tak po prostu odrzucić?! Jak śmiecia i to dosłownie.. Mogłaś w ogóle nie zaczynać tego związku jak nie potrafisz mu zaufać.. I teraz z Dagurem chodzisz? Nawet godzina nie minęła od waszego spotkania.. Zraniłaś go i to poważnie.. Astrid: Nie potrafię mu zaufać przez ciebie! Przez to że obściskiwaliście się na imprezie i że cały czas go podrywałaś! To nie moja wina że ten związek się rozpadł! Wiesz co? Nie chcę mi się już z tobą gadać.. Pa..- Powiedziałam jej samą prawdę.. Z tym podrywaniem to racje miała.. Ale to jak byłam nieokrzesanym idiotą.. A to z całowaniem się to byłam upita tak samo jak Czkawka.. Właśnie Czkawka! Jestem ciekawa jak się czuje.. Może do niego pójdę zobaczyć jak się trzyma? 'Czkawka' Leżę na łóżku głaszcząc Szczerbatka i słuchając muzyki.. Dobrze że muzyka pozwala mi się ,,wyluzować". Dobrze że rodzice wyszli bo jak wszedłem do domu to zacząłem się drzeć ze wściekłości.. Wystawiony jak ten idiota. Ktoś puka do drzwi.. O Thorze! Wstałem i skierowałem się w stronę drzwi.. Czkawka: Już idę!- Otworzyłem drzwi a tu Natasza.. Odynie chyba mnie nie cierpisz!: Znowu chcesz na mnie wymuszać pójście do Astrid? Natasza: Nie.. Astrid uważa że to przeze mnie rozpadł się wasz związek.. Źle mi z tym bo ma racje.. Czkawka: To nie prawda.. Astrid po prostu nie potrafi nikomu zaufać i tyle.. Tłumaczy się głupio żebym nie miał do niej urazy.. A tak ogólnie to po co przyszłaś? Natasza: Czy dobrze znosisz tą sytuacje... Czkawka: Taa super ją znoszę.. Ale co było to było.. Mam już gdzieś tą całą sytuację.. Chcesz wejść? Natasza: A nie będzie ci to przeszkadzało? Czkawka: Jeżeli ktoś cię zaprasza to chyba nie ma powodu do tego żeby to przeszkadzało prawda? (Ale mądre słowa :D :P )- Ale ja wale mądrymi słowami XD.. Natasza usiadła na sofie: Natasza: To co robimy? Czkawka: Może jakiś film chcesz obejrzeć albo nie wiem.. może.. dobra pooglądajmy film..- Nie mam lepszego pomysłu.: Horror, komedia? Bez romansideł.. Nie wiem jakiś sensacyjny?- Natasza spojrzała na półkę z filmami: Natasza: Masz wszystkie odcinki programu ,,Łowcy Duchów"?! Czkawka: Noo.. Natasza: Dobra oglądamy to..- Dobrze że Natasza wybrała ten sezon programu ,,Łowców Duchów".. Ten program jest genialny.. Zack, Nick i Aron chodzą po opuszczonych miejscach i szukają duchów.. Mogłem oglądać ten program nałogowo.. (Ja mam tak samo :D Ten serial jest wyczapisty :D )Obejrzeliśmy z 20 odcinków i nawet nie spostrzegłem jak zasnąłem... 'Rozdział 6 ,,On nakłonił cię do tego?!" ' Rano Obudziłem się oparty o kanapę.. O moje plecy! Ale bolą! Hmm.. Rodzice dali nam koc.. No właśnie! Świetnie! Natasza śpi jak zabita.. Powoli się podniosłem żeby gwałtownie nie uderzyła o podłogę i podłożyłem pod jej głowę poduszkę.. Muszę sobie wyprostować plecy bo umrę! Popatrzyłem na telefon który leżał na stoliku do kawy.. 4 wiadomości od Astrid.. 3 razy próbowała się dodzwonić i wysłała wiadomość ,,Czkawka proszę cię przyjdź! :'(" O 01.00.. Dziwne.. Waham się.. Czy pójść do niej? W końcu złamała mi serce.. ale i tak ją kocham.. Muszę do niej pójść. Zaraz! Dzisiaj jest czwartek.. Pewnie jest w szkole.. Dobra i tak do niej pójdę.. Jej mamy nie ma bo wyjechała do jej taty na tydzień i wróci w niedzielę.. Podszedłem pod jej dom i wsunąłem przez szparkę w drzwiach, lekko na widoku kartkę z notatką: ,,Przyjdź do mnie po szkole.. ~Czkawka" Wróciłem z powrotem do mojego domu.. Trzasnąłem drzwiami i Natasza się obudziła.. Przetarła oczy i podniosła się: Natasza: No świetnie.. Zasnęłam.. Czkawka: Jak zabita.. Natasza: Gdzie byłeś?- Wystawiłem do Nataszy rękę z włączonymi wiadomościami w telefonie..: Rozmawiałeś z nią? Czkawka: Przecież czwartek jest.. Pewnie poszła do szkoły.. Natasza: O kurde! No świetnie! Dostane ochrzan że nie było mnie na noc i że nie było mnie w szkole..- Rozmowę przerwał nam dzwoniący telefon.. Astrid. Czkawka: Odbiorę.. Natasza: A chciałbyś nie odbierać? Dobrze że chcesz odebrać i z nią porozmawiać.. Czkawka: Cześć Astrid! Dzwoniłaś do mnie wczoraj.. O co chodzi? Astrid: Proszę cię przyjdź do mojego domu Czkawka: Ty nie jesteś w szkole? Astrid: Miałabym zamiaru tam iść.. Proszę cię! Przyjdź! Boje się..- O co chodzi? Czkawka: Będę za 5 minut.. Pa!- Rozłączyłem się i poszedłem w stronę ganku..: Coś się jej stało.. Idę do niej.. Natasza: Może w końcu z nią szczerze porozmawiasz.. Ja nie będę u ciebie siedzieć.. Muszę wracać do domu.. Pa!- Przytuliliśmy się.. No co? Przyjacielski uścisk? Nie słyszeliście o tym? (XD :D ) Założyłem buty i wyszedłem przed dom..: Ale proszę cię.. Pamiętaj porozmawiać z nią szczerze.. To jedyna rzecz o którą cię proszę.. Czkawka: Porozmawiam z nią szczerze.. Pa!- Pobiegłem do domu Astrid i zapukałem do drzwi.. Astrid: Kto tam? Czkawka: To ja Czkawka..- Astrid otworzyła drzwi.. Zamknięte były chyba na trzy zamki.. W jej domu było ciemno.. Usiadła na sofie w salonie i pokazała żebym też usiadł..: Co się stało?- Nastała cisza.. Astrid zbierała się cały czas żeby coś powiedzieć..: Astrid: Ja potrafię ci zaufać tylko że...- Coś wymyśla żebyśmy byli znowu byli razem bo Dagur pewnie nie chcę z nią być..: Dagur mnie zastraszał że jeżeli nie zerwę z tobą załatwi mnie i zabije ciebie..- Z każdym słowem spływało jej z oczu coraz więcej łez.. Czkawka: On nakłonił cię do tego?! Co za wredna szuja!- Astrid rozpłakała się na dobre..: Czyli nadal czujesz do mnie to co zawsze.. Astrid: Tak! Nie chciałam żeby Dagur zrobił tobie krzywdę.. Ukrywam się przed nim bo pokłóciłam się z nim wczoraj o tą sprawę..- Pokazała mi rękę.. Zranił ją nożem?! Czkawka: Nie no ja tego porypańca zabije!- Zrobiłem się wściekły!: Czyli nie przeszkadza ci że Natasza to moja przyjaciółka? Astrid: Oczywiście że nie! Czułam do niej wcześniej urazę ale widzę że jest na prawdę dobrą przyjaciółką.. Żałuje że musiałam wczoraj ją tak potraktować.. Proszę.. Wybaczysz mi? Za wszytko cię bardzo..- Nie zdążyła nawet dokończyć tego co mówiła bo już nasze usta stykały się.. Czkawka: Gdyby i tak to co mówisz okazało się kłamstwem to i tak bym ci kiedyś wybaczył.. Kocham cię i nigdy nie przestane! Astrid: Dziękuje ci.. Też cię kocham! Musimy uważać na Dagura.. Czkawka: Nie ma mowy! Załatwię tego gnoja (przepraszam za słowo :) ) raz na zawsze! Astrid: Zwariowałeś?! A co jak on użyje swojej broni.. Palnej? Czkawka: Nie wiem ale ma się od ciebie odczepić i tyle! Jeżeli nie zrozumie tego rozmową to przemówię mu siłą! Astrid: I tak ci na to nie pozwolę..- On musi dostać nauczkę! Załatwię szuję.. Czkawka: Przepraszam cię za moje słowa w parku.. Byłem po prostu wściekły na całą sytuację.. Astrid: Nie dziwię ci się..- Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i mocno pocałowałem... 'Astrid' Rozmawiałam jeszcze długo z Czkawką.. Dagur to porąbana świnia! Boje się go i to naprawdę! Cieszę się że Czkawka mi wybaczył.. Nie poradziłabym sobie bez niego.. Znowu zamknęłabym się w sobie.. Postanowiłam z Czkawką że w szkole nie będziemy ze sobą rozmawiać dla naszego dobra. Nie chcę żeby Dagur coś mu zrobił.. Czkawka powie o tym tylko Nataszy.. Muszę ją jutro przeprosić za swoje zachowanie.. Miał rację co do Nataszy... Zmieniła się na lepsze. Siedzę teraz w domu oglądając telewizje.. Odkąd Czkawka mi wybaczył czuje się bezpieczniej mimo że poszedł już godzinę temu do domu.. Ktoś puka do drzwi.. Astrid: Kto tam? Osoba: Ktoś kogo dobrze znasz As!- Gdyby był to męski głos pomyślałabym że to Dagur ale był to damski głos.. Lekko uchyliłam drzwi i rzuciła się na mnie niebiesko włosa (Chyba tu mam błąd z tą niebiesko włosom) dziewczyna.. Astrid: Czy my.. się.. znamy?- Byłam zdziwiona.. Rayal: No co ty? Nie poznajesz kuzynki?- O Thorze ale byłam zszokowana! Rayal (czytaj: Rajal) kompletnie zmieniła swój wygląd od naszego ostatniego spotkania... które było.. 5 lat temu.. Rayal to wysoka brunetka, właściwie teraz z niebieskimi, niedługimi włosami.. Ma niebieskie oczy tak jak ja i jest ode mnie starsza o 2 lata.. Zawsze była dla mnie najlepszą przyjaciółką i na niej mogłam zawsze polegać.. lepiej niż na Heather.. Rayal prowadzi taki tryb buntownika można powiedzieć.. Ale jest osobą na której zawsze mogę polegać.. Astrid: Jeju! Rayal! Nie poznałam cię.. Rayal: W końcu to pięć lat minęło od ostatniego spotkania.. Astrid: Jak tam u was na wyspie Wiatrów? Rayal: No właśnie w tym rzecz.. Nie najlepiej.. Astrid: Co się stało? Rayal: W poniedziałek nocą był sztorm.. Zruinował połowę Armantii.. Miasto jest mocno w gruzach.. Moja mama zadzwoniła do twojej i powiedziała że przyjadę za parę dni na jakiś czas.. Nie na krótko. Astrid: Nie przyjechali z tobą? Rayal: Mówili że muszą odbudować dom i że tam jest zbyt niebezpiecznie.. Upierałam się bo nie chciałam ich zostawić ale powiedzieli mi że nie ma innej opcji więc przyjechałam.. Cieszę się że się z tobą widzę ale chciałabym żeby mama i tata też tu byli..- Też bym się zamartwiała gdyby moja mama wysłała mnie z jakiegoś niebezpiecznego miejsca a sama tam została.. Astrid: Chodź! Nie będziemy rozmawiać w progu domu..- Rayal wzięła walizkę i usiadła na kanapie..: Herbaty? Kawy? Rayal: Piwa..- Ten jej humor.. Astrid: Ha ha.. Ten twój niezastąpiony humor.. Rayal: Ja mówię serio As.. Nie jestem już dzieckiem.. W tym roku dwudziestka na karku się pojawi.. Astrid: Teraz to nie to samo jak wcześniej.. Dobrze dostaniesz puszkę piwa.. Czekaj chwilę.- Poszłam do garażu.. Ja nie mam zamiaru pić tej trucizny.. Wzięłam jedną puszkę z lodówki w spiżarni i wróciłam do Rayal..: Proszę o ma pani!- Ukłoniłam się i obie padłyśmy w śmiech.. Rayal: Dziękuje mój zacny sługo... W nagrodę siadaj obok mnie..- Szkoda że nie jest moją siostrą chociaż i tak ją traktuje jak siostrę.. Nasze wygłupy to nigdy chyba się nie skończą..: Dobra! Opowiadaj co u ciebie!- Liczyłam że najpierw pogadamy co u niej... Astrid: Może najpierw pogadajmy co u ciebie?- Spojrzała się na mnie z wyrazem twarzy mówiącym ,,serio?" Rayal: Nieee! Mów co u ciebie albo tortury! Astrid: A dokładnie jakie? Rayal: Śmierć po przez łaskotanie!- Mówi że nie jest już dzieckiem a się tak zachowuje ale to jest w niej niezastąpione.. Astrid: Dobra powiem.. Ale najpierw.. Na ile zostajesz? Rayal: Rok może dwa.. Miałam wziąć się za szukanie pracy ale jak będę musiała wrócić to nie chcę tak po prostu jej porzucać.. Zajmę się szukaniem pracy jak wrócę do Armantii.. No to mów co u ciebie! Astrid: No dobra..- Opowiadałam jej chyba z 2 godziny o tym co działo się przez te 5 lat.. O Czkawce i mnie, o problemach które w tym roku się pojawiły.. Rayal: Jaki jest ten Czkawka? Astrid: Miły, odważny.. Zawsze zwala wszytko na siebie nawet gdy to nie jest jego wina.. Rayal: A co z tym porypanym gościem? Astrid: Dagur? To porąbany śmieć! Zobacz co mi wczoraj zrobił bo się z nim pokłóciłam..- Pokazałam jej rękę.. Rayal: Dziewczyno! Co to za porypaniec jest?! Astrid: Kazał mi zerwać z Czkawką.. Dzisiaj powiedziałam mu całą prawdę i wróciliśmy jako para ale w szkole nie rozmawiamy.. Ten koleś ma broń! Pistolet. Rayal: Wiem że to do mnie nie podobne ale chyba powinnaś z tym iść na policję..- Z tą policją to rzeczywiście do niej nie podobne.. Astrid: Rozmyślałam nad tym ale jeżeli uznają go za niewinnego to będzie chciał się zemścić.. Rayal: W sumie to masz racje.. Pilnuj się od tego barana.. Jak chcesz mogę cię nawet do szkoły odprowadzać i przyprowadzać do domu.. Astrid: Nie dziękuje ,,nianiu"- Zaczęłyśmy się śmiać..: Oglądamy jakiś film? Rayal: Pewnie!- Cieszę się że Rayal ze mną jest i będzie przez długi czas.. Jest prawdziwą przyjaciółką.. NEXTEŁ! :) dedykowany dla Czkawuni na pocieszenie ;) Rayal wybrała jakiś film sensacyjny a potem zachciało się jej oglądać horrory.. Skończyliśmy oglądać filmy koło północy.. Tak miło spędzało mi się czas że aż zapomniałam o tym że jutro na 7.10 idę do szkoły.. Świetnie! Zaśpię na sto procent! Astrid: To co robimy? Rayal: A ty jutro do szkoły nie idziesz? Astrid: Idę ale na sto procent zaśpię więc nie będę spać..- Ale plan!... Rayal: Normalnie plan MacGyver'a (Makgajwera :) )- Zaśmiałyśmy się: No więc działajmy mądralo..- Rozczochrała mi włosy.. Nie znoszę tego! Zdjęłam jej czapkę i również rozczochrałam włosy i poszłyśmy do mojego pokoju.. Wzięłam karty i zaczęłyśmy grać w makao, świnie, wojnę... Zabawa była przednia! Przy samych kartach spędziłyśmy chyba z 3 godziny.. Potem rysowałyśmy, mówiłyśmy kawały.. Rayal jest najlepszą przyjaciółką! Cieszę się że jest moją kuzynką.. Jest dla mnie jak prawdziwa siostra.. nie jak Heather.. Żałuje że zadawałam się z fałszywą przyjaciółką.. Nie jestem w ogóle śpiąca a nie zmrużyłam nawet oka.. Jest 5.00 a my nadal rysujemy..: Chyba się nam udało Einstein'ie..- Promienie słońca wchodziły przez okna. Pięknie to wygląda..: No dobra mamy jeszcze godzinę.. Co robimy? Astrid: Muszę się ogarnąć przed szkołą.. Rayal: Godzinę? Astrid: No co ty?! Maksymalnie 30 minut! Ja nie jestem jak te tapeciary co sobie po 10 warstw makijażu wykładają.. Rayal: Ale chyba i tak chcesz dobrze wyglądać? Astrid: A mam wyglądać jak potwór? Rayal: Ale masz problemy dziewczyno..- Weszłam do łazienki, ogarnęłam się, umyłam zęby i poszłam do Rayal... Astrid: Widzisz! 15 minut! Rayal: Dobra czempionie.. Zjadaj i idziemy! Astrid: Jakie my? Rayal: Takie my..- Ale z niej uparciuch.. Astrid: Dobrze ,,nianiu" zaprowadzisz mnie do szkoły..- Zaśmiałyśmy się i poszłyśmy do przedpokoju. Założyłyśmy buty oraz kurtki i pokierowałyśmy się w stronę szkoły.. Z Rayal mogę rozmawiać na tyle tematów.. Czuje jakby była moją bratnią duszą.. Stanęłyśmy przed szkołą..: Chyba dam radę dojść do klasy ale będzie to prawdziwe wyzwanie.. Rayal: Chodź kupimy ci mapę szkoły.. Przecież to taki labirynt że w damskiej toalecie jest pełno strażniczek kibli- Nie no padłam! Tak zaczęłyśmy się śmiać że chyba podczas tego harmideru w szkole nas słyszeli.. Rayal ma niezastąpione poczucie humoru..: Dobra leć na przygodę ale uważaj na gargulca..- Ja z niej nie mogę! Astrid: Na woźne? Będę uważała.. Przysięgam o ma pani!- Dostałam dosłownej głupawki!: Dobra ja idę! Pa! Rayal: Przyjdę po ciebie jak skończysz lekcje.. Tylko wróć w jednym kawałku!- Gdybyśmy stały tam jeszcze z minutę umarłabym ze śmiechu.. Dobrze że dzisiaj zaczynamy godziną wychowawczą a na niej możemy robić co chcemy.. Przez pierwsze półrocze była na 5 godzinie lekcyjnej ale nasza wychowawczyni zamieniła z polskim godziny.. W sumie to wolałam jak była na piątej godzinie ale mniejsza o to.. Dzwonek na przerwę... Usiadłam obok Szpadki.. Źle mi z tym że nie mogę rozmawiać z Czkawką ale nie chcę żeby Dagur mu coś zrobił.. Co chwilę spoglądałam na bruneta który rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi ale gdy na mnie spoglądał szybko odwracałam wzrok.. Nie zwracałam uwagi nawet na to co mówi Szpadka.. Rozkojarzyłam się i ktoś zaczął mnie szturchać.. Zapatrzyłam się w Czkawkę: Szpadka: Ziemia do Astrid!- Otrząsnęłam się.. Astrid: Co? O co chodzi? Szpadka: Co ty tak rozkojarzona? Astrid: Przyjechała do mnie kuzynka i myślę co będziemy robić.. Szpadka: Rayal przyjechała? Astrid: Tak.. Na ponad rok.. Szpadka: To super! Na pewno się cieszysz! Astrid: Cieszę się i to strasznie ale smutno mi bo rodzice Rayal zostali na wyspie Wiatrów.. W poniedziałek był na niej sztorm i zniszczył połowę miasta.. Szpadka: Na pewno dadzą sobie radę.. A jak się trzymasz po zerwaniu z Czkawką?- Popatrzyłam się na Czkawkę który cały czas się na mnie patrzył i uśmiechał.. Astrid: Mogę ci zaufać że nikomu nie powiesz? Szpadka: Astrid.. Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółkami.. Możesz mi zaufać.. Astrid: Heather jakoś też kiedyś zaufałam.. I widzisz jak teraz jest? Szpadka: Nie powiem nikomu.. Obiecuje..- Podwinęłam lekko rękaw bluzy i pokazałam jej ranę: Thorze! Co ci się stało?- Krzyknęła.. Astrid: Cicho! To Dagur.. Zagroził mi że zabije Czkawkę jeżeli z nim nie zerwę... Szpadka: On jest nie zrównoważony psychicznie! Astrid: Ciszej! Dziewczyno.. Wytłumaczyłam wszytko Czkawce.. i znów jesteśmy razem ale proszę cię nie wygadaj się.. Szpadka: No co ty? Nikomu nie powiem.. Przysięgam na Odyna.. Astrid: Dziękuje ci..- Przytuliłyśmy się.. Zadzwonił dzwonek i ustawiłyśmy się przed klasą tak jak reszta.. Dagur: Jak tam Astriś? Zmądrzałaś? Astrid: Odejdź ode mnie! Nie chce cię widzieć porypańcu! Dagur: Nieładnie Astrid.. Nieładnie..- Przycisnął mnie do ściany.. Szpadka: Nie słyszałeś? Odczep się od niej!- Odepchnął Szpadkę a ta się wywróciła.. Czkawka podniósł się z ławki i poklepał Dagura po barku.. Czkawka: Wiesz że znęcanie się nad dziewczynami i prześladowanie ich jest karalne? Dagur: Spadaj!- Odepchnął Czkawkę.. Czkawka: Odczep się od niej.. Prosiła cię już o to.. Widać że nie umiesz słuchać innych.. Dagur: Zamknij mordę (sory :P ) nerdzie!- Dziwię się że w tej sytuacji Czkawka jeszcze był opanowany.. Podkreślam jeszcze... Czkawka: Dobra skończyła mi się cierpliwość..- Tego co zrobił zupełnie się po nim nie spodziewałam.. Szarpnął Dagura i przywalił mu z pięści i to naprawdę mocno! Dagur upadł na ziemię i złapał się za policzek. Szczęście w nieszczęściu że przyszła wychowawczyni ale widziała całe zajście: Pani Tharnod: Co tu się na Odyna dzieje?! Czkawka i Dagur! Do dyrektora! I to natychmiast!- Czkawka spuścił głowę i wykonał polecenie tak samo jak Dagur.. To moja wina.. Mogłam już dawno powiedzieć o Dagurze.. Pani Tharnod otworzyła drzwi do klasy i zajęliśmy miejsca.. Miejmy nadzieję ze Czkawkę spotkają jak najmniejsze konsekwencje... 'Czkawka' Właśnie idziemy do gabinetu dyrektora.. Palant i tak nie dostał za swoje.. Stanęliśmy przed przed drzwiami i zapukaliśmy. Dyrektor Albrecht: Proszę!- Zanim weszliśmy do gabinetu Dagur szepnął: Dagur: Jesteś trupem Ważki..- Zignorowałem to.. Dyrektor Albrecht wskazał nam żebyśmy usiedli naprzeciwko jego biurka.. Dyrektor Albrecht: No to słucham.. Co was tu sprowadza?- Dagur od razu zerwał się do paplania głupot. Dagur: Ten baran rzucił się na mnie i przywalił mi z pięści w twarz bez jakiegokolwiek powodu.. Czkawka: Ale ty kłamiesz człowieku.. Przystawiałeś się do Astrid na siłę! Ty ją dręczysz człowieku!- Dyrektor patrzył się na nas ze zdziwieniem.. Dagur: Ja? Dyrektorze o chce się wymigać od kary!- Chętnie znowu bym mu przywalił za kłamstwa.. Dyrektor: Dobrze! Cisza! Omówmy to na spokojnie! Więc Dagur dręczysz Astrid? Dagur: Ja? W życiu! Czkawka: To może jej się zapytaj! I zapytaj sam siebie dlaczego przedwczoraj zraniłeś ją nożem! Dyrektor: Że co? Czkawka to są bardzo poważne zarzuty.. Przemyśl to co zarzucasz.. Czkawka: Wszystko przemyślałem.. To że ma broń palną i się nią bawi i że dręczy nie tylko Astrid to też zarzuty? No tak mi się wydaje.. Dyrektor: Dobrze... Yyyhh.. Czkawka pójdź po Astrid.. Czkawka: A mogę się jeszcze wziąć te osoby które miały do czynienia z Dagurem? Dyrektor: Dobrze.. Niech ci będzie..- Zszedłem na parter i wszedłem do klasy.. Wszyscy popatrzyli się na mnie. Czkawka: Yyy... Astrid chodź! I.. Kto miał jakieś problemy z Dagurem oprócz Astrid?- Wstały wszystkie dziewczyny.. Zrobiłem wielkie oczy na ten widok: Yyy... Łał.. No.. no.. dobra to chodźcie!- Wyszła połowa klasy.. No nieźle.. Astrid: I co? Czkawka: Pasuje ci że będziesz mówiła o przewinieniach Dagura wobec ciebie? Astrid: Nawet nie wiesz jak..- Uśmiechnęła się.. Czkawka: W sumie to wszystkie dziewczyny będę mówiły..- Wepchnęła się Natasza Natasza: I jak? Czkawka: Będziesz mówiła tak jak reszta o przewinieniach Dagura.. Pasuje? Natasza: No jasne że tak!- Zapukałem do gabinetu i otworzyłem drzwi.. Dyrektor był w szoku.. Dyrektor: To jakiś żart? Wszyscy: Nie!- Dyrektor złapał się za głowę i powiedział: Dyrektor: Dobrze Czkawka.. Możesz już iść na lekcje.. Ja przepytam resztę osób.- Dyrektor chyba był załamany tą sprawą ale jego mina gdy wszyscy weszliśmy była bezcenna! Nie poszedłem do klasy tylko usiadłem na ławce w korytarzu i czekałem na Astrid.. Wychodziły dziewczyny po kolei ale jeszcze nie widziałem żeby Astrid wychodziła.. Wyszła Natasza: Czkawka: Kto teraz jest przepytywany? Natasza: Chyba Heather.. Dagur bez wątpienia zostanie zawieszony.. Jest tyle dowodów na niego że niemożliwe żeby nie został zawieszony! A ty nie na lekcji? Czkawka: Czekam na Astrid.. Natasza: Dagur to kretyn.. Jak można wymuszać na komuś zerwanie z kimś kogo się kocha? Dobrze że wszystko się wyjaśniło a ty porozmawiałeś z nią szczerze.. Dobra ja idę na lekcje.. Czkawka: Ekhem.. Nie zapomniałaś o czymś?- Przybiła mi żółwika.. Natasza: Przecież i tak się będziemy się widzieć głupolu..- Uśmiechnęła się.. Czkawka: A może nie będziemy się widzieć? Natasza: Nie będę się z tobą wykłócać..- Zeszła na dół a ja nadal siedziałem i czekałem na Astrid.. Po chwili wyszło moje szczęście.. Astrid: O Czkawka! A ty nie na dole? Czkawka: Wolałem poczekać na ciebie.. Astrid: Dyrektor cię wzywa.. Powodzenia!- Hmm.. Jestem ciekaw jaka kara pójdzie na mnie a jaka na Dagura.. Usiadłem na krześle i popatrzyłem się na dyrektora który widać było że jest zszokowany całą tą sprawą.. Dyrektor: Jestem dosłownie załamany całą sprawą.. Dagurze muszę wezwać do szkoły twoich rodziców i porozmawiać o twoim zachowaniu.. Również zostaniesz zawieszony w prawach ucznia do odwołania i powinieneś zacząć chodzić do psychologa.. Jestem załamany.. po prostu załamany twoim zachowaniem i nie życzę sobie takiego zachowania w mojej szkole!- Widać że dyrektor jest zdenerwowany..: Czkawko... Nie jestem za używaniem przemocy ale twoja postawa jest godna pochwały..- Co?! Myślałem że też ochrzan dostanę.. Fajnie zapowiada się ten dzień! 'Astrid' Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie.. Wyszłam przed szkołę i zaczęłam rozglądać się za Rayal.. Może coś jej wypadło.. Rozglądałam się i nagle ktoś szarpnął mnie za szyje.. Dagur: Zapłacisz za wsypanie mnie!- Zaczął mnie podduszać Astrid: Zostaw mnie świrusie!- Zauważyłam po chwili że Czkawka stoi za Dagurem.. Wyglądał na wściekłego Czkawka: Mówiłem ci żebyś się do niej nie zbliżał!- Szarpnął Dagura i walnął go w twarz.. Zaczęli się tłuc.. Po chwili przyjechało auto a z niego wychyliła się Rayal była zdziwiona sytuacją.. Rayal: Astrid wsiadaj! Astrid: Czekaj! Czkawka! Chodź! Czkawka: Astrid idź! Poradzę sobie!- Niechętnie wbiegłam do auta.. Rayal: Ten brunet to ten twój chłopak? Astrid: Tak.. Rayal: O co się pobili? Astrid: Dagur zaczął mnie podduszać.. Czkawka podszedł do niego i przywalił mu.. Rayal: Chyba jemu zależy na tobie- uśmiechnęła się Astrid: Chyba tak- również się zaśmiałam.. Rayal: Odstawię cię do domu i pojadę po prezent dla ciebie i tort Astrid: Jasne- Dojechałyśmy do do domu.. Rayal: Będę za godzinę! Pa!- Weszłam do przedpokoju i pierwsze co zrobiłam to zadzwoniłam do Czkawki.. Czkawka: Hej Astrid Astrid: Jak się czujesz? Przepraszam że cię zostawiłam przed szkołą... Czkawka: Dobrze że poszłaś.. Po chwili jak odjechałaś dyrektor wziął Dagura do swojego gabinetu a ja poszedłem do pielęgniarki.. Właśnie wracam do domu. Mogę do ciebie wpaść czy ty może chcesz do mnie? Astrid: Nie ma problemu.. Przyjdź do mnie Czkawka: Ok to za chwile będę. Pa! Astrid: Pa!- Może się chociaż trochę ogarnę zanim przyjdzie Czkawka.. Poprawiłam fryzurę i zrobiłam sobie lekki makijaż. Ktoś dzwoni do drzwi.. Pewnie Czkawka.. Otworzyłam drzwi i nie myliłam się.: Cześć!- Pocałował mnie w policzek: Nieźle cię Dagur załatwił..- Miał podbite oko, parę małych ran na twarzy i rozciętą wargę.. Czkawka: No właśnie ja chyba złamałem mu nos.. Wyglądał o dużo gorzej niż ja.. Astrid: Wejdź. Nie będziemy rozmawiali przecież w przedpokoju.. Zdjął buty i usiedliśmy na kanapie.. Czkawka: Kto to był? Ta dziewczyna która zabrała cię autem? Astrid: Moja kuzynka, Rayal. Zostanie u mnie na rok może dwa.. To długa historia.. Czkawka: Gdzie teraz jest? Astrid: Pojechała po tort i po prezent dla mnie.. Czkawka: Właśnie.. Zamknij oczy.. na chwilę.. Astrid: Już się boje!- Zaśmialiśmy się.. Poczułam coś zimnego co przyczepia do mojej szyi.. Czkawka: Dobra możesz już otworzyć..- Otworzyłam oczy: Taki prezent urodzinowy przed urodzinami- Uśmiechnął się.. Prezentem był naszyjnik z dwoma smokami które ułożone były w kształt serca a po środku znajdował się szmaragd.. Astrid: Jeju.. Jest przepiękny.. ale.. Pewnie wydałeś na niego masę pieniędzy.. Czkawka: Czego nie robi się dla osoby wyjątkowej- Znów się uśmiechnął.. Przytuliłam się do niego. Czuję się przy nim taka bezpieczna i ważna.. Kocham go i nie chcę go stracić.. Astrid: Kocham cię.. Czkawka: Ja ciebie też- Zatonęliśmy w namiętnym pocałunku.. Ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie.. Przerwało nam walnięcie drzwiami. Niechętnie się od siebie oderwaliśmy Rayal: Astrid chodź mi pomóż!- Zerwałam się z kanapy i poszłam w stronę przedpokoju.. Astrid: Dużo tego masz.. Rayal: Nie tylko tort wzięłam Astriś..- Rozczochrała mi włosy.. Jak ja tego nie znoszę! Weszłyśmy do salonu: Nie mówiłaś że zapraszasz kogoś..- Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Czkawka podniósł się z kanapy i podszedł do Rayal Czkawka: Hej.. Jestem Czkawka- Wyciągnął do niej rękę Rayal: A ja Rayal- Uścisnęli sobie dłonie..: Dobra.. To ja może nie będę wam przeszkadzać i pójdę wypakować zakupy..- Rayal poszła do kuchni a Czkawka złapał mnie w tali i pocałował.. Czkawka: Dobra ja się będę zbierał As.. Przyjść jutro wcześniej i pomóc ci z przygotowywaniem? Astrid: Jak chcesz..- Uśmiechnęłam się Czkawka: Dobra to będę koło 17.. Pa! Astrid: Pa!- Otworzył drzwi i zniknął za nimi.. *następnego dnia* Jest 16.50.. Rayal pomaga mi przygotować rzeczy na imprezę. Dużo tego jest ale to w końcu osiemnaste urodziny! Są tylko raz i wchodzisz w prawowitą dorosłość! To jest coś! Usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi.. Astrid: Rayal otworzyłabyś? To pewnie Czkawka..- Ja bawiłam się z kablami i oświetleniem. Wydaje mi się że znam się na tym.. Ja tak uważam bo radzę sobie z tym ale nie wiadomo jak to wygląda według innej osoby.. Rayal: Jasne.- Odeszła od robienia przekąsek i pokierowała się w stronę drzwi.. Czkawka: Cześć.. Rayal: Cześć. Wchodź!- Zaczął się za mną rozglądać..A ja za kanapą siedzę i próbuję przypiąć laptopa do kontaktu: Astrid siedzi za kanapą..- Powiedziała przegryzając coś.. Astrid: Co ty tam zjadasz co? Przekąski miały zostać na imprezę! Rayal: Spokojnie jest ich dużo.. Na pewno zostanie tego dużo.. No może mniej niż dużo.. No może mniej niż mniej- Zrobiłam facepalm'a..: No co? Nie sądziłam że takie dobre przekąski robię. Powinnaś być ze mnie dumna!- Znowu nam odbija a Czkawka patrzy na nas jak na nienormalne ale nie dziwię się mu. Czkawka: To w czym mam pomóc? Astrid: Yyy... Zająłbyś się podłączaniem głośników? Ja poszłabym się przebrać.. Czkawka: Jasne..- Poszłam do swojego pokoju i przebrałam się w niebieską sukienkę do kolan bez ramiączek (Jeżeli popełniłem jakiś błąd z strojem to sorry ale ja damski stylista mody nie jestem :P :D ) i czarne obcasy... Poprawiłam sobie fryzurę i zrobiłam lekki makijaż.. Nie mam zamiaru walić sobie piętnastu warstw makijażu i być jak te inne tapeciary.. Już 18?! Całą godzinę siedziałam przebierając się? Dobra.. Rayal miała rację ale to jest specjalna okazja więc muszę jakoś wyglądać.. Zeszłam powoli po schodach.. Wszyscy już byli w salonie.. Szpadka odwróciła się do mnie i otworzyła buzię. Po chwili wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli ze zdumieniem... Czkawka zrobił wielkie oczy.. Astrid: Co wy tacy wgapieni się we mnie? Rayal: A co mają się nie patrzeć? Wyglądasz pięknie! Szpadka: Gdzie kupiłaś tą sukienkę? Astrid: Szpadka.. To chyba nie jest czas o tym żebyśmy gadały gdzie ją kupiłam.. Szpadka: A właśnie że jest! Mów!- zaśmiałam się pod nosem.. Usiadłam obok Szpadki i Rayal i zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać Rayal: Szpadka? Twój brat nadal jest takim idiotą? Szpadka: Uwierz mi że jest jeszcze większym idiotą niż wcześniej- Wszystkie padłyśmy w śmiech.. Rayal: Zaraz przyjdę..- Poszła w stronę garażu.. Astrid: Nawet się nie waż brać tej okropności z lodówki!- Nie posłuchała się mnie..: Dobra.. Ale i tak tego nie wypije.. Rayal: Astrid.. Przecież to twoja osiemnastka! Wkroczenie w dorosłość! Astrid: Mam urazę do piwa.. Szpadka wie o co chodzi i ty też bo ci mówiłam.. Rayal: Przecież powiedział ci że był upity i nie wiedział nic o tym.. Astrid: I tak tego nie wypije Rayal..- Czkawka włączył muzykę i podszedł do mnie: Czkawka: Czy solenizantka ma ochotę zatańczyć?- Uśmiechnęłam się: Astrid: Zawszdy(zawsze :) ) dżentelmenie- Złapałam go za rękę i zaczęliśmy tańczyć.. Czkawka: I jak się czujesz będąc osiemnastolatką? Astrid: Dobrze bo jestem starsza od ciebie o 2 miesiące- uśmiechnęłam się szyderczo: Czkawka: I tak jestem od ciebie starszy.. Astrid: A niby czym jesteś starszy ode mnie? Czkawka: Hmm.. Chyba wszystkim..- Walnęłam go łokciem: No co? Mówię prawdę.. Astrid: No nagrabiłeś sobie- Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i zaczęłam go gonić Czkawka: O nie! Pomocy! Astrid mnie goni! To było ironicznie jakby co- Ja mu dam za chwilę ironie! Zdjęłam jednego buta i prawie trafiłabym Czkawkę gdyby nie to że szybko wbiegł po schodach.. Jak małe dzieci i to dosłownie.. Ale oficjalnie dorosłą stanę się o drugiej w nocy więc mam prawo do tego! Astrid: Nie waż mi się grzebać w moich rzeczach!- Szybko wbiegłam po schodach i zajrzałam do swojego pokoju..: Mówiłam ci żebyś nie dotykał moich rzeczy!- Czkawka przeglądał zdjęcia z mojego rodzinnego albumu.. Czkawka: Dlaczego twój tata cię opuścił?- Ehh.. Usiadłam obok niego na łóżku: Astrid: Ehh.. Tata cały czas jest zajęty pracą i rzadko kiedy przyjeżdża.. Ostatni raz rozmawiałam z nim 2 lata temu.. Według mnie nie interesuje go już moje życie i życie mamy.. Pewnie znalazł sobie już inną i tylko gdy mama przyjeżdża udaje że wszytko jest ok.. Znienawidziłam go za to że nie jest przy mnie i praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiamy.. Brakuje mi prawdziwego taty..- Z moich oczu popłynęło parę łez.. Czkawka przytulił mnie i pocałował w głowę: Ale ty jakby mi go zastępujesz.. Jesteś ze mną i się mną opiekujesz.. Dziękuje ci za to..- Lekko pocałowałam Czkawkę w usta.. Czkawka: Też się cieszę że mogę być z tobą..- Podniósł się z łóżka: Idziemy tańczyć? Astrid: Jasne..- Złapałam Czkawkę za rękę i zeszliśmy do salonu.. Jest koło 1 w nocy.. Sączysmark i Mieczyk śpią jak kamienie. Jeden na podłodze a drugi na stoliku od kawy.. Barany jakich mało na tym świecie i dobrze bo z tyloma idiotami na świecie nie wiem jakby to wyglądało.. Śledzik też już ledwo z nami kontaktuje.. Siedzimy w czwórkę, śmiejemy się i rozmawiamy Rayal: To jak z tym Dagurem, Astrid? Nie boisz się go? Bo wiesz ja to mogę być jak ten wierny pies!- Zaczyna bredzić.. Za dużo wypiła.. Astrid: Po pierwsze: Już ci wystarczy alkoholu..- Zabrałam jej butelkę: Po drugie: Nie boje się tego idioty ,a po trzecie..- wskazałam na Czkawkę: Ten pan jak już chyba będzie mnie bronił prawda? Czkawka: Co ja strażnik jestem? Nie no dla ciebie wszystko..- Uśmiechnął się. Szpadka też odpłynęła.. Astrid: No dobra to chyba pora kończyć imprezę.. Rayal: Co ty?! Mamy jeszcze pełno czasu! Astrid: Rayal nie drzyj się tak! No w trójkę to nie wiem co porobimy..- Odwróciłam się i położyłam butelkę na blacie.. Spojrzałam w stronę Rayal.. Padła.. Super.. Podejrzewałam że padnie nie długo..: Yyy.. To co? Sprzątamy? Czkawka: Jasne.- zleciała nam tak z godzina przy sprzątaniu.. Jestem wykończona! Czkawka stanął przed drzwiami do przedpokoju: To ja się chyba będę zbierał.. Dzięki za super imprezę. Astrid: Nie zostaniesz? Czkawka: Nie będzie ci to przeszkadzało że nocuje?- Spojrzałam na niego wzrokiem mówiącym ,,co za kretyn" Astrid: Już mam szóstkę na karku..- Zaśmialiśmy się: Z siódmą osobą też sobie poradzę..- Czkawka wszedł z powrotem do salonu.. Czkawka: To gdzie mogę spać?- Wskazałam mu na mój pokój.: No co ty? Nie będę ci twojego łóżka zajmować.. Astrid: Nie będziesz zajmował.. Łóżko jest duże pomieścimy się jakoś.. Chyba że chcesz spać obok Wichury na parapecie- zaśmiałam się: Jak byś chciał iść do łazienki to na wprost od schodów i drugie drzwi prawej.. Czkawka: Dzięki..- Pokierował się w stronę łazienki.. Oby Sączysmark nie rozwalił stolika do kawy bo mama się wścieknie.. Ja poszłam do drugiej łazienki na dole przebrać się w piżamę i umyć zęby.. Jutro rano wezmę prysznic a właściwie dzisaj rano ( :3 ).. Jestem zbyt padnięta.. Poszłam do pokoju, przykryłam się kołdrą i zasnęłam po chwili.. 'Rozdział 7 ,,Szansa jedna na milion..." ' 'Czkawka' Aaaa! Telefon! Czemu tak wcześnie ktoś dzwoni? No dobra nie wcześnie bo o 11.. Ale dla mnie to jest wcześnie.. Otworzyłem oko i zobaczyłem Astrid wtuloną we mnie.. Dobra szybko odbiorę żeby jej nie obudzić.. Pewnie jest padnięta.. Podniosłem się z łóżka i wziąłem telefon do ręki.. Natasza dzwoni.. Czkawka: Halo? Natasza: Gdzie ty jesteś? Czekam na ciebie z półgodziny w kawiarni...- Thorze! Zapomniałem że miałem się z nią od rana spotkać! Czkawka: Thorze.. Zapomniałem o tym spotkaniu.. Poczekaj na mnie 10 minut. Natasza: Mam nadzieję że to będzie tylko 10 minut a nie 30.. Pa.. Czkawka: Pa- Astrid podniosła głowę.. Astrid: Kto dzwonił? Czkawka: Natasza.. Zapomniałem o naszym spotkaniu w kawiarni. Będę się za chwilę zbierał.. Astrid: ... No dobra...- Poszedłem do łazienki się przebrać i szybko poszedłem do przedpokoju..: Po co w ogóle idziesz? Czkawka: Mówiła że musi ze mną pogadać i że to ważne i coś tam.. Nie wiem do końca.. Pójdziemy potem na spacer? Koło 17? Astrid: Jasne tylko nie spóźnij się tak jak na to spotkanie..- uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.. Czkawka: Kocham cię- Pocałowałem ją w policzek i wybiegłem z jej domu.. Po chwili byłem w kawiarni i dostrzegłem Nataszę. Wszedłem do kawiarni i dosiadłem się do stolika przy którym siedziała: Przepraszam cię za spóźnienie.. Natasza: Daj spokój.. Czkawka: Więc o czym chciałaś porozmawiać? Natasza: Eh.. Niedługo wyjeżdżam.. Pani Tharnod i Pan Klaus zadzwonili na Uniwersytet Artystyczny i dostałam się tam.. Czkawka: To super! Dlaczego się nie cieszysz? Wiesz że nie każdy może tam się dostać.. Tylko najlepsi mogą.. Natasza: No tak tylko że wyjeżdżam tam na 2 lata.. To kawał czasu a potem jeżeli znajdę tam jakąś przyjaźń to trudno mi będzie się rozstać.. i tu też się na pewno zmieni.. Tłumaczyłam pani Tharnod i panu Klausowi że nie jestem do tego pewna więc pomyśleli czy ty nie mógłbyś ze mną wyjechać- Zamurowało mnie.. Ja?! Przecież ja nie umiem rysować! I dlaczego akurat ja? Czkawka: Łał. Ale dlaczego akurat ja? Natasza: Na wyjazd może jechać tylko dwójka osób.. muszą być dwie osoby ,a poza pan Klaus powiedział że to szansa jedna na milion i że nie mogę sobie tak po prostu odpuścić.. To dla mnie i dla ciebie wielka szansa. Wiem że to jest naprawdę trudna decyzja ale proszę cię.. Zrób to dla siebie i dla mnie..- Odynie.. Tak nagle to wszystko się dzieje.. Nie no ja nie mogę opuścić Astrid na aż 2 lata.. Pewnie zapomni o mnie i znajdzie sobie innego.. Z drugiej strony to jest dla mnie ogromna szansa bo jeżeli uda mi się zdać na tym uniwersytecie wszystkie profesjonalne prace grafika czekają na mnie z otwartymi ramionami.. Zawsze marzyłem mieć taką pracę.. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć.. Czkawka: Muszę nad tym pomyśleć.. Chodź.. Muszę pójść oddać pracę panu Klausowi..- Wyszliśmy z kawiarni i pokierowaliśmy się w stronę mojego domu: Muszę wziąć rysunek z domu.. Poczekasz chwilę? Natasza: Jasne.- Wszedłem do domu i oczywiście za chwile zacznie się wywiad.. Stoick: I jak było? Czkawka: Fajnie.. Stoick: Co ty taki markotny? Czkawka: Później o tym pogadamy.. teraz muszę zanieść rysunek panu Klausowi.. Pa.- To jest strasznie trudna decyzja.. Gdyby Astrid też mogła pojechać nie widziałbym problemu ale do niej przyjechała Rayal więc nie może zostawić jej samej na tyle czasu.. To wszystko jest tak skomplikowane! Z drugiej strony jeżeli nie pojadę zawiodę najlepszą przyjaciółkę i zepsuje sobie i jej szansę na lepszą przyszłość... Muszę przemyśleć decyzje.. Poszliśmy pod dom pana Klausa.. To mój nauczyciel od plastyki ale też traktuje go jak przyjaciela.. Mogę z nim szczerze porozmawiać.. Zapukałem do drzwi żółtego domu i zza drzwi wychylił się pan Klaus Pan Klaus: O! Witaj Czkawko! Czkawka: Witam pana.. Mam dodatkową pracę na plastykę.. Pan Klaus: Ty to zawsze przychodzisz z niespodziankami!- Zaśmiał się.. Dałem mu portret Astrid bo uważam że dobrze mi wyszedł..: Naprawdę piękny rysunek! Na pewno jutro pojawi się szóstka w dzienniku.. A właśnie! Natasza powiedziała ci już o wyjeździe na Uniwersytet? Czkawka: Tak.. Pan Klaus: I jak? Czkawka: Muszę nad tym pomyśleć.. Dopiero półgodziny temu się o tym dowiedziałem także chciałbym to na spokojnie przemyśleć.. Pan Klaus: Oczywiście! Tylko musisz zadecydować do piątku! Myślę że czasu ci wystarczy- Uśmiechnął się i odeszliśmy od jego domu..Nie wiem co o tym myśleć.. To jest tak trudne…. Ehh.. Może Astrid to zrozumie.. Co ja gadam?! Ona na pewno tego nie zrozumie i mnie znienawidzi! Dobra postaram się ją namówić: Czkawka: Dobra.. Postaram się namówić Astrid..- Rzuciła się na mnie z uściskami. Widać że jest szczęśliwa: Ej! Ale ja powiedziałem że spróbuje.. Zobaczymy jak Astrid na to zareaguje.. Natasza: Ale i tak dziękuje..- Cały czas była do mnie przytulona.. Po chwili oderwała się ode mnie i zaczęła patrzeć w oczy.. Nie przepadam za jej wzrokiem.. Jakoś tak dziwnie się czuje. Starałem się za bardzo na nią nie patrzeć no ale wyglądałoby to tak jakbym ją olewał. W pewnej chwili zerwała się i pocałowała mnie.. Byłem zdziwiony i to bardzo.. Ona i tak niczego nie zmieni między mną a Astrid.. Może ona będzie widziała we mnie kogoś więcej ale ja będę w niej widział tylko przyjaciela..: Dzięki..- Szybkim krokiem poszła do swojego domu nie zwracając na nic uwagi.. Tylko było widać na jej twarzy szeroki uśmiech.. Lubię sprawiać komuś radość co rzadko się zdarza.. Bez wahania poszedłem do Astrid. Astrid: I jak? Czkawka: Eh.. Musimy porozmawiać.. Na osobności..- W tej chwili spojrzałem się na Rayal: Rayal: Nie no spoko! Wiem co to znaczy na osobności.. Już mnie nie ma..: Usiadłem na sofie a po chwili dosiadła się do mnie Astrid.. Astrid: Co się stało? Czkawka: Chodziło o to że Nataszy udało się zakwalifikować na Uniwersytet Artystyczny w Dolinie Pięciu Jezior i na wyjazd muszą być dwie osoby i.. Astrid: Ty tam pojedziesz?- Niechętnie przytaknąłem: To super! To jest dla ciebie taka szansa!- Co? Czkawka: Ale nie będzie mnie 2 lata w Berk!- Astrid ucichła: I w tym jest problem.. Nie chcę cię zostawiać na aż dwa lata ale nie chcę też niszczyć mojej i Nataszy szansy na lepszą przyszłość.. Nie wytrzymam bez ciebie tyle czasu.. Astrid: Daj spokój! To jest taka szansa! Najwyżej będę cię odwiedzała z Rayal co jakiś czas.. Czkawka: Dolina Pięciu Jezior leży po drugiej stronie świata Astrid..- Niesamowite że nawet w tej sytuacji chce utrzymać optymizm..: Bilety na lot nie będą takie tanie..: Nie poznaje Astrid. Jest tak pozytywnie nastawiona na to a wcale to nie będzie takie łatwe.. Astrid: A kiedy byś wyjeżdżał? Czkawka: Pod koniec wakacji.. Astrid: Nie chcę ci psuć szansy na przyszłość.. Czkawka: No co ty? Najwyżej rozmawialibyśmy codziennie wieczorem kiedy będę miał wolny czas.. Nigdy bym o tobie nie zapomniał.- Przytuliliśmy się. Kocham Astrid nad życie i nie wiem co bym bez niej zrobił. Zupełnie zapomniałem o wszystkim i zasnęliśmy.. Obudził mnie ogromny huk z dworu jakby wybuch.. Astrid i ja szybko wstaliśmy i wyszliśmy przed dom… Stało tam zniszczone auto.. całe w płomieniach.. To było auto mojego taty: Nie.. Nie! Nie!! Tato!!- Zerwałem się z chodnika w stronę auta ale zatrzymał mnie strażak i kazał się odsunąć. Szarpałem się z nim ale nie dałem rady.. Moja mama przytuliła mnie mocno do siebie. Byłem roztrzęsiony.. Valka: Będę tęsknić , Stoick….- Mama rozpłakała się.. Straciłem sobie tak bliską osobę.. Oderwałem się ze wściekłości od mamy i kopnąłem w śmietniki wydzierając się.. Czasami muszę się wyładować na czymś.. Czkawka: Czemu akurat ty?!!- Padłem na ziemię.. Czuję się kompletnie bezradny. Straciłem najlepszego przyjaciela który nauczył mnie życia.. Zawsze mnie wspierał tak samo jak mama.. Wiesz że kogoś straciłeś i nie mogłeś się z nim nawet pożegnać.. Astrid podeszła do mnie i przytuliła się.. Mam przynajmniej ją i mamę na którą zawsze mogę liczyć.. 'Rozdział 8 ,,Ta strata boli.." ' Cały czas mam niespokojne sny.. ‘’’Ta strata boli’’’ i to bardzo.. Straciłem przyjaciela, osobę która nauczyła mnie życia.. Zerwałem się cały spocony ze snu. Włączyłem telefon i spojrzałem na wyświetlacz.. 3.20… Muszę się czegoś napić. Powoli zszedłem po schodach w stronę kuchni.. Starałem się być cicho aby nie obudzić mamy.. Jest jeszcze bardziej załamana tym niż ja.. Każdej nocy nie może się powstrzymać i popłakuje a mnie boli to że nie mogę jej nawet pocieszyć.. Dzisiaj idziemy na pogrzeb także to chyba będzie najgorsze.. Nalałem sobie wody i wziąłem zachłanny łyk.. Poczułem dotyk na moim barku i odwróciłem się.. Czkawka: Dlaczego nie śpisz?- Starałem się mówić szeptem. Astrid: Obudziłeś mnie i myślałam że gdzieś wychodzisz..- Astrid od paru dni nocuje u mnie.. Mówi że to po to żeby mnie wspierać: Znowu nie mogłeś spać?- Przytaknąłem.. Czkawka: I tak za bardzo nie chce mi się spać- W tym momencie ziewnąłem. Astrid: Taa.. Na pewno.. W końcu musisz się wyspać. Chodź!- Niechętnie ponownie poszedłem spać.. *Rano* Rzeczywiście po części się wyspałem. Spojrzałem na telefon i podniosłem się. Astrid od razu obudziła się i wstała.. Zszedłem z nią po schodach i poszedłem do kuchni.. Mama była tam już praktycznie gotowa do wyjścia ale jadła jeszcze śniadanie.. Czkawka: Cześć.. Valka: Za godzinę idziemy..- Mama stała się bardzo smutna i obojętna.. Zjadłem śniadanie i poszedłem się przebrać w garnitur.. Cieszę się że Astrid jest przy mnie. Astrid: Czkawka.. Zapiąłbyś mi do końca suknię? Czkawka: Jasne.. Dziękuje ci że jesteś cały czas przy mnie.. Nie dałbym sobie rady bez ciebie.. Astrid: No co ty? Nigdy bym cię nie zostawiła i to w takiej sytuacji.. Pocałowałem ją bardzo namiętnie ale przerwała nam mama.. Na jej twarzy widniał lekki uśmiech.. Valka: Chodźcie..- Pogoda była strasznie ponura od paru dni.. Wsiedliśmy do auta i pojechaliśmy na cmentarz.. Zgromadzonych było bardzo dużo.. Niestety była Heathera i jej tata.. Akurat ich jakoś sobie tu nie życzę ale czego się nie spodziewałem, przyszła cała moja klasa wraz z wychowawczynią.. Nie widziałem nikogo oprócz Astrid przez parę dni.. Wszyscy składali mi kondolencje. Jestem im wdzięczny że są.. Z każdym kawałkiem ziemi który spadał na trumnę czułem się gorzej.. Pogrzeb się skończył i wszyscy poszli do restauracji na ucztę.. Astrid: Nie idziesz? Czkawka: Za chwilę przyjdę.. Muszę pobyć chwile w samotności..- Astrid poszła do restauracji ,a ja zostałem przed grobem taty: Nawet nie wiesz tato jak nam ciebie brakuje... Gdybym wrócił wcześniej do domu pewnie by się to nie stało.. Przepraszam cię..- Rozpadał się deszcz na dobre ale nie szedłem do restauracji.. Cały czas czułem jakby tata siedział obok mnie. Ta myśl jeszcze bardziej mnie przygnębiała..Poczułem czyiś dotyk na ramieniu. To był Astrid i cała nasza paczka. Cieszę się że przyszli i chcą mnie wspierać.. Astrid: Chodź Czkawka.. Nie będziesz tutaj tak moknął..- Wszyscy przytaknęli. Podniosłem się z ławki i ruszyłem z resztą do restauracji.. Usiadłem z resztą do stołu ,a mama widząc mnie w takim nastroju od razu posmutniała ale po chwili odwrócił jej uwagę tata Heather.. Nie podoba mi się trochę to że tak przybliża się do mamy.. Po chwili ciszy rozszedł się dźwięk roztrzaskującego się talerza: Kelnerka: O matko! Przepraszam cię jak najbardziej!- Kelnerka wylała sos pomidorowy na sukienkę Heather.. Przyznam że było to zabawne. Heather: Nic się nie stało.. To moja wina.. Pojdę to zmyć do łazienki. Valka: Poczekaj! Czkawka ci pomoże- Uśmiechnęła się w stronę Heather i spojrzała na mnie.. Czkawka: Nie ma mowy!- Szepnąłem do niej.. Valka: Pójdziesz jej pomóc bez gadania! Już!- Przebijała mnie wściekłym wzrokiem.. Niechętnie poszedłem za Heather do łazienki.. Wziąłem papierowy ręcznik i odkręciłem kran.. Gdy zmywałem jej tą plamę dziwnie się na mnie patrzyła. Miałem ochotę powiedzieć ,,No co się tak gapisz?’’ ale dałem sobie spokój.. Czkawka: Proszę bardzo..- Powiedziałem sarkastycznie.. Obtarła jeszcze papierowym ręcznikiem mokre ślady po czyszczeniu jej sukienki i powiedziała: Heather: Po co zadajesz się z Astrid?- Znowu zaczyna ciągnąć temat? Odynie! Czkawka: Przestań ciągnąć dalej ten temat..- Odwróciłem się w stronę drzwi ,a ta złapała mnie za kołnierz i zaczęła całować..: Ej! Zostaw mnie idiotko!- Nie no akurat Astrid weszła..: Odepchnąłem Heather od siebie i krzyknąłem do niej: Nie zbliżaj się do mnie i do Astrid cwaniaro!- I trzasnąłem drzwiami..: Chodź! Mam już na dziś dosyć.. Valka: Czkawka! Gdzie ty idziesz?! Wracaj!- Nie zwróciłem na nią w ogóle uwagi i z Astrid poszliśmy do mojego domu.. Czkawka: Nie wiem co ta durna świruska sobie wyobraża! Że tak niby cię stracę?! To jest niedorzeczne!- Spojrzałem się na Astrid: …Prawda?- Rozpłakała się: Astrid: Nie! właśnie nie! Ja nie wytrzymam tak długo jeżeli będzie cały czas to robić.. Czkawka ja nie dam rady! Czkawka: Właśnie że dasz! Uznawaj każde jej słowo i gest za kłamstwo które nim jest.. Po prostu jeżeli powie ci coś o mnie i o niej wiesz że kłamie więc nie będzie cię to obchodziło. Musisz być odporna na kłamstwa.. Astrid: Nie uda mi się!- Kompletnie się rozpłakała.. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i przytuliłem ją: Czkawka: Uda ci się.. Wierzę w ciebie.. *Dwa tygodnie później, Wieczór* Leżę z Astrid na kanapie oglądając film. Udało jej się ani razu uwierzyć w kłamstwa Heather… Cieszę się z tego bo już mniej boi się o mnie i że Heather ,,niby” może mnie zabrać od niej.. Moje szczęście jest wtulone we mnie i już ledwo kontaktuje.. Praktycznie śpi. Obudził ją trzask drzwiami.. Czkawka: A można trochę ciszej trzaskać drzwiami? Valka: Przepraszam..- Podeszła do telewizora i wyłączyła film stając przede mną Czkawka: No proszę cię! Najlepszy moment a ty akurat teraz musisz wyłączyć? Valka: Czkawka.. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć..- Patrzyłem się na nią niepewnie.. Czkawka: O co chodzi? Valka: Greg zamieszka z nami razem z Heatherą Czkawka: Że co?!- Szybko się podniosłem..: Nie ma opcji! Valka: Czkawka! Wszystko jest już zadecydowane.. Czkawka: Minęły dopiero dwa tygodnie ,a ty już jakiegoś ,,Romeo” znalazłaś?! Jeżeli on się tu wprowadzi razem z Heather to ja się wyprowadzam! Nie mam zamiaru mieszkać tą żmiją i tą s**ą która się próbuje do mnie dobierać! Wyłudzi od ciebie pieniądze i cię pożuci! Valka: Czkawka! Jak ty się wyrażasz?! Złaź na dół! Czkawka: Tata nigdy by do tego nie dopuścił… - Spojrzałem się na nią z żalem ze schodów.. Astrid: Czkawka zaczekaj!- Astrid wbiegła do pokoju za mną.. Zamknąłem drzwi na klucz i wyjąłem walizkę i plecak..: Ty naprawdę się wyprowadzasz? Czkawka: A co ty myślisz? Że będę z tą idiotką pod jednym dachem mieszkał jeszcze z jej ojcem na głowie?!- Szybko pakowałem swoje rzeczy..: Nie wiem gdzie pójdę ale na pewno gdzieś gdzie ich nie będzie.. Astrid: Możesz zamieszkać u mnie. Czkawka: Nie będę ci tym zawracał głowy.. Astrid: Nie ma mowy! Zamieszkasz u mnie!- Zgodziłem się.. Otworzyłem drzwi i zszedłem po schodach z bagażami.. Siedziała tam zapłakana mama i pocieszający ją Greg.. Miałem to gdzieś. Byłem na nią strasznie wściekły! Rzuciłem kluczyki na kanapę i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Heather patrzyła się na mnie ze zdziwieniem.. Czkawka: Do mojego pokoju ma nikt nie wchodzić.. Będę u Astrid jakbyś mnie szukała ale nie licz że wrócę jeżeli oni tu będą ,a i.. Szczerbatek! Chodź! Psa też biorę.. Jak zdecydujesz się ich wywalić zadzwoń do mnie..- Trzasnąłem drzwiami i ruszyliśmy w trójkę w stronę domu Astrid.. Po cichu weszliśmy do przedpokoju: Gdzie mogę spać?- Wskazała na swój pokój: Nie będę ci pokoju zabierał.. Mogę zawsze spać tu na kanapie mi to nie przeszkadza..- Zaczęła powoli kiwać przecząco i popatrzyła się na mnie wzrokiem ,,Really?..”. Astrid: Głupolu.. Przecież mam duże łóżko. Zmieścimy się jakoś.. Poza tym mówiłam ci już o tym na moich urodzinach..- Czułem się trochę niepewnie ale zgodziłem się.. Wziąłem walizkę i poszedłem do jej pokoju..: Chcesz coś do picia? Czkawka: Mogę wodę..- Astrid zeszła po picie ,a ja usiadłem na jej łóżku i spojrzałem na Szczerbatka: Przez jakiś czas to będzie nasz dom przyjacielu- i pogłaskałem go po głowie.. Rozglądając się zauważyłem mały zeszyt wystający trochę z półki w szafce.. Wziąłem ją i otworzyłem ,,Pamiętnik Astrid” Ups! Dobra nie powinienem tego brać ale moją uwagę przykuło zdjęcie w środku.. To było moje zdjęcie gdy rozmawiałem z Śledzikiem w parku.. To było w pierwszej klasie gimnazjum.. ,,Boję się przełamać i porozmawiać z nim chociaż bardzo tego chcę.. Pewnie i tak by mnie nie polubił ale gdy go widzę serce zaczyna mi bić szybciej i cała się rumienie.. Chyba nie mam u niego żadnych szans.. Czy się poddać? Może to tylko przypadek że się w nim zakochałam? Nie! Na pewno nie..” Uśmiechnąłem się czytając to. Przyszła Astrid z piciem: Uwierz mi ja od dawna byłem w tobie zakochany..- uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Zauważyła że mam jej pamiętnik i szybkim ruchem wyrwała mi go z ręki.. Astrid: Proszę. Powiedz że przeczytałeś tylko to.. Czkawka: A czemu miałbym nie czytać reszty? Astrid: Bo się tego wszystkiego stąd wstydzę.. Tu są tylko moje myśli ,a czasami są naprawdę nienormalne.. Piszę tu same głupoty byleby zaspokoić siebie bo nie miałam z kim o tym gadać oprócz Heather.. Czkawka: No daj spokój..- Nie pozwoliła mi wziąć pamiętnika: Dobra to może poczytajmy razem.. No proszę Astrid..- Niechętnie się zgodziła. Poszliśmy do salonu i usiedliśmy na kanapie: Przeczytaliśmy prawie cały pamiętnik.. Niektóre rzeczy były śmieszne ,niektóre smutne. Przewinęliśmy na kolejną stronę.. Nie zdążyłem przeczytać bo Astrid szybko przerzuciła stronę: Ej nie zdążyłem przeczytać..- Próbowałem pójść z powrotem na tą stronę ale Astrid blokowała ją rękoma..: Astrid.. Astrid: Nie ma mowy! Tej strony nie przeczytasz! Czkawka: Proszę cię.. Mieliśmy być ze sobą szczerzy.. Astrid: Nie ma opcji! To jest najgłupsza rzecz jaką mogłam napisać!- Zabrała mi pamiętnik i wrzuciła go do śmieci Czkawka: No co ty Astrid?- Złapałem ją za rękę gdy już wchodziła po schodach i przyciągnąłem ją do siebie..: Przecież wiesz że mi możesz mi ufać..- Schyliła głowę patrząc się na swoje tenisówki: Astrid.. Astrid: Ja się po prostu tego wstydzę jak ja mogłam na razie o tym pomyśleć.. Czkawka: O co chodzi?- Westchnęła i szybkim i zdenerwowanym tonem powiedziała: Astrid: Przyszło mi namyśl jakbyś się czuł podczas naszego pierwszego razu…- I w momencie ucichła. Szczerze mówiąc szokowało mnie to trochę.. Ale potem się uśmiechnąłem i powiedziałem: Czkawka: Na pewno byłaby to najwspanialsza noc w moim życiu ale jest jeszcze za wcześnie na to..- Uśmiechnęła się do mnie..: Może obejrzymy jakiś film co? Astrid: Jasne.- Włączyła telewizor i wybrała film ,,Thor: Mroczny Świat” Ta dziewczyna zna mnie na wylot. Zgasiłem światło i Astrid przytuliła się do mnie.. 'Rayal' Byłam z ciocią Aladią na zakupach.. Wróciłyśmy koło 24 także były to spore zakupy.. Otworzyłam Aladi drzwi i wniosłam resztę rzeczy.. Ciocia poklepała mnie po ramieniu i pokazała na kanapę.. Spała tam zakochana para przytulona do siebie.. Aladia: Astrid wybrała dobrą osobę- Uśmiechnęła się do mnie.. Kurczę muszę sobie też znaleźć takiego chłopaka jak Czkawka.. Astrid ma przy sobie prawdziwy skarb.. Dobra koniec już myślenia na dziś.. Jestem padnięta po całym dniu. Idąc w stronę mojego pokoju spojrzałam do pokoju Astrid. Zapaliłam światło i zobaczyłam walizkę leżącą obok jej łóżka.. Astrid chce się wyprowadzić? A może to Czkawka wprowadza się do nas? Muszę ją jutro o to zapytać. *Rano* Obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. To była Astrid... Thorze która jest? Nie no w niedzielę o 7.20 wstawać to grzech!(XD) Astrid: Z czym chcesz kanapki? Rayal: Naprawdę tylko po to mnie obudziłaś? Astrid: Nie. Idę z mamą do fryzjera, idziesz?- Szybko zerwałam się z łóżka i zbiegłam po schodach do kuchni.. Rayal: Za ile idziemy? Astrid: Za pół godziny..- Zrobiłam sobie śniadanie i na pełnym speedzie (:P) poszłam do łazienki.. Wracając znów zajrzałam do pokoju Astrid. Walizka nadal jest.. Hmm.. A Czkawki ani śladu.. Czyli może jednak Astrid się wyprowadza! Zbiegłam po schodach i usiadłam obok niej na kanapie: Rayal: Ty się już wyprowadzasz?- Zrobiła zdziwioną minę: No ta walizka w twoim pokoju.. Astrid: Aaa! To Czkawki..- Rayal: Aha! Czyli się do nas wprowadza? Astrid: W domu ma problem z ,,nieproszonymi gośćmi" Rayal: Szczury?- Zaśmiała się Astrid: Gorzej.. Heather i jej tata. Rayal: Uuu.. To niedobrze! Dobra dzwonimy po hycla (:D) Załatwi szczury raz ,a dobrze!- Ale ja głupia jestem.. Astrid padła w śmiech. Astrid: Nawet on nie pomoże.. Dobra chodź!- Astrid otworzyła drzwi do ogrodu i krzyknęła: Czkawka! Jakby co to będziemy za dwie do trzech godzin! Pa!- W tej chwili wybiegł Czkawka bawiący się z Szczerbatkiem. Szczerbek skoczył na niego i razem z nim upadł na ziemię. Oby dwie się śmiałyśmy: Czkawka: Aaa! Bestia mnie powaliła!- Zaczął go lizać: Ej! Fuu! Mordko już!- podniósł się z trawy i podszedł do nas: A gdzie idziecie? Astrid: Do fryzjera.. Czkawka: Dobra to wszystko jasne dlaczego na ponad dwie godziny. Astrid: A co ty myślałeś? Czkawka: W sumie racja..- Pożegnałyśmy się z nim i ruszyłyśmy w stronę auta. 'Czkawka' Od razu po ich wyjściu poszedłem zmienić koszulkę. Szczerbatek też był strasznie brudny. Ehh.. Nie znoszę go kąpać bo ochlapuje zawsze ale to zawsze całą łazienkę i robi okropny bałagan. Po przebraniu się usiadłem na kanapie i włączyłem telewizje. Po jakiejś godzinie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Podniosłem się z kanapy i niechętnie podszedłem do drzwi. Ehh.. Natasza: O tu jesteś! A ja cię szukałam kawał czasu. Czkawka: Znowu mam ci w czymś pomóc i zaryzykować to że Astrid nie wytrzyma i mnie rzuci?- Spojrzałem się na nią niemiłym wzrokiem. Natasza: Ehh.. Czkawka proszę cię. Musisz mi pomóc.- Westchnąłem.. Czkawka: O co chodzi?- Wytłumaczyła mi wszystko.. Kopara mi opadła.- Ty chyba sobie żartujesz! W życiu! Natasza: Ale Czkawka.. Czkawka: Nie ma takiej opcji! Nawet nie wiesz ile razy te twoje plany i moja pomoc skrzywdziło Astrid! Natasza: Proszę cię.. To jest ostatnia rzecz o którą cię poproszę.. Czkawka: Natasza! Dość.. Wystarczy już.. Sam mam na głowie masę problemów.. Nie dość że mam udawać twojego chłopaka żeby inny stał się zazdrosny o ciebie to jeszcze pokłóciłem się z mamą i wyprowadziłem się z domu! Możesz już iść.. Natasza: Jak to się wyprowadziłeś? Czkawka: Natasza! Możesz już IŚĆ!- Wyszła za drzwi ,a ja trzasnąłem drzwiami z ogromną siłą że aż Szczerbatek się wystraszył. Usiadłem na kanapie i złapałem się za głowę. Szczerbatek podkradł się i położył się obok moich nóg. Pogłaskałem go ,a ten spojrzał się na mnie i polizał w rękę. Od razu poprawił mi się humor: Chciałbym tak chociaż na chwilę zniknąć i nie przejmować się nikim i niczym..- Po chwili ciszy szybko wybiegłem z domu i pobiegłem za Nataszą. Siedziała na ławce w parku ,a raczej była skulona. Podszedłem do niej i przykucnąłem: Pomogę ci..- Wychyliła głowę zza kolan i spojrzała na mnie zapłakanymi oczami. Przytuliła się do mnie: Przepraszam za moje zachowanie.. Po prostu.. Ehh.. Za dużo rzeczy się dzieje w ostatnim czasie które źle na mnie wpływają.. Natasza: Dziękuje Czkawka.. Mieć takiego przyjaciela to prawdziwy skarb.- Pożegnałem się z nią i wróciłem do domu. Od razu po powrocie zabrałem się za rysowanie i słuchanie muzyki. To mogło mnie jedynie odciąć od wszystkiego i wszystkich. Rysowałem z parę godzin i skupiony byłem tylko na tym ale sen wygrał.. Obudziła mnie Astrid. Astrid: Wstawaj śpiochu. Dzwoniłam do ciebie z cztery razy żebyś się szykował na bal..- Zerwałem się z łóżka i pobiegłem do szafy wyjąć koszulę i jeansy. Po pięciu minutach byłem już gotów.. Czkawka: Przepraszam..- Głupio mi się zrobiło że spóźnimy się na bal kończący rok szkolny na który po raz pierwszy zaprosiłem jakąś dziewczynę ,a tym bardziej dziewczynę którą kocham nad życie. Astrid: Ej no co ty? Nic się przecież nie stało.- Spojrzała się mi w oczy: No dobra chodźmy- Uśmiechnęła się do mnie.: Rayal! My idziemy! Rayal: Okej! A o której wrócicie? Astrid: Koło dwudziestej drugiej! Rayal: Dobra! Miłej zabawy!- Wyszliśmy z domu i pokierowaliśmy się w stronę szkoły. Po drodze spotkała nas nie miła niespodzianka. Dagur i Heather.. Świetnie! Tylko Dagura mi tutaj brakowało i tej jędzy! Próbowałem przejść bez jakiegokolwiek zaczepienia z jego strony ale się nie dało.. Dagur: O! Czkawka.. Gdzie się wybierasz? Musimy porozmawiać.- Chciałem iść dalej ale wystawił rękę przede mnie i chciał zablokować. Czkawka: Nie mamy o czym. Przepuść mnie..- Złapał mnie za kołnierz i przyciągnął do siebie.. Dagur: Może powtórzysz jak wczoraj nazwałeś Heather ,co?- Odepchnąłem go ode mnie.. Czkawka: Nazwałem ją tak jak powinno się na nią mówić! Daj mi i Astrid w końcu spokój!- Odchodziliśmy już gdy nagle Dagur złapał mnie za bark i szarpnął z całej siły wywracając mnie. Szybko się podniosłem i zaczęła się bójka.. Naprawdę nie chciałem się bić ale nie wytrzymałem i nie mogłem tak po prostu się dać mu sprać! Krew się lała i to naprawdę mocno! To raczej można by było nazwać prawdziwą walką. Astrid była roztrzęsiona i prosiła żebyśmy przestali. Miała racje.. W pewnym momencie gdy chciałem podejść do Astrid, Dagur podniósł się i użył broni.. Ten porypaniec mnie postrzelił! Rozległ się huk i wszystko znikło.. Ciemność którą po chwili pokonało światło lamp. Rozejrzałem się powoli bo nie do końca się jeszcze ocknąłem. Byłem w szpitalu na sto procent. Dobrze że nie w Valhali chociaż czasami sobie myślę że lepiej gdybym był tam.. Pokój w którym byłem był bardzo mały i byłem w nim sa.. Astrid! Opiera się o łóżko głową i rękoma.. Chyba zasnęła. Nie będę jej budził. Pogładziłem ją lekko po włosach.. Cieszę się że przy mnie jest. Została mi tylko ona.. Zamknąłem znów oczy i po chwili poczułem że Astrid przytula się do mnie. Czułem jak płyną jej łzy z oczu.. Przycisnąłem ją do siebie.: Hej! Jest dobrze. Nie płacz.- Szepnąłem nadal gładząc ją po włosach. Astrid: Czkawka.. Proszę cię.. Nigdy więcej tego nie rób.. Gdy po strzale upadłeś nieprzytomny.. zamarłam.. myślałam.. że ty.. umarłeś..- Rozpłakała się na dobre. (Jakby co te .. są celowo ;) Nie hejtujcie za to :P ) Czkawka: Nie bój się.. Przecież jestem z tobą. Nawet gdyby mnie zabił, byłbym przy tobie..- W tej chwili wszedł policjant razem z Dagurem zakutym w kajdanki. Po chwili wszedł również lekarz. Lekarz: Oh! Dobrze że się już obudziłeś! Za chwilę zabierzemy cię na badania ale najpierw policjant chciał z tobą chwilę porozmawiać. Policjant: Witaj. Muszę ci zadać parę pytań. Czy mogłaby pani na chwilę wyjść?- Spojrzał na Astrid. Astrid: Oczywiście..- Astrid powoli wyszła z pomieszczenia ,a policjant i Dagur usiedli na krzesłach. Policjant: Pierwsze pytanie: Czy zna pan tą osobę? Czkawka: Oczywiście że tak. To chłopak z trzeciej D z mojego liceum. Policjant: Czy takie zdarzenia jak sprzed 4 dni już zdarzało się wcześniej?- Jestem już w szpitalu 4 dni? Czkawka: Raczej bez użycia broni ale groził mi i moim znajomym.- W tym momencie do policjanta zadzwonił telefon. Policjant: Poczekaj chwilę.- Odebrał telefon ,a ja spojrzałem się kątem oka na Dagura. Wyglądał jakby za chwilę miałby mnie rozszarpać.: Aaa! To ten drań! Dobra. Dzięki za kontakt. No pa.- Znów usiadł na krześle i spojrzał się na Dagura.: No panie Zgodnopyszny masz ogromne kłopoty.- Spojrzał się na mnie: Czy chcesz wnieść tą sprawę do sądu?- Nawet nie musiałem się zastanawiać. Czkawka: Oczywiście. Policjant: Dobrze. Proszę podać swój numer i skontaktuje się z panem w ciągu najbliższych dni.- Policjant razem z Dagurem wyszli ,a do pomieszczenia ponownie weszła Astrid: Astrid: I jak? Czkawka: Będzie rozprawa w sądzie. Mam nadzieję że trafi za kraty na długo za wszystko co zrobił.- Astrid usiadła obok mnie i przytuliła się.: Cieszę się że jesteś tu ze mną.. Astrid: Teraz nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie.. Nie mam pojęcia jakby to się potoczyło.- Uśmiechnąłem się. Już mieliśmy się pocałować ,a tu lekarz przyszedł. Czemu akurat teraz? Uśmiechnął się widząc mnie i Astrid Lekarz: Zapraszam na badania- Niechętnie wstałem i poszedłem razem z lekarzem na badania. *Parę dni później* W końcu mogę wyjść z tego głupiego szpitala! Spakowałem swoje ostatnie rzeczy i ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia. Podziękuje jeszcze Doktorowi Johanowi za opiekę. Czkawka: Dzień dobry. Chciałem podziękować panu za opiekę i że pomógł mi pan.- Zaśmiał się: Doktor Johan: Ależ to mój obowiązek.- Uśmiechnął się: Mam nadzieję że jeszcze się zobaczymy ale oby nie na ostrym dyżurze.. Czkawka: Dziękuje i do widzenia.- Wyszedłem ze szpitala i pokierowałem się w stronę domu Mieczyka i Szpadki bo mówił że ma bardzo ważną sprawę do mnie i że Astrid nie może się o tym dowiedzieć bo się załamie. Dlatego boję się o co mu chodzi. Stanąłem na chodniku szybkim krokiem pokierowałem się w stronę domu Mieczyka i Szpadki. Po około dwudziestu minutach byłem już na miejscu. Nawet nie musiałem pukać bo Mieczyk szybko otworzył drzwi i wciągnął mnie do środka: Łoł! Ej! O co chodzi? Mieczyk: Ujmę to najdelikatniej jak mogę.. Masz przerąbane i to ostro! Szpadka: Współczuje ci. Czkawka: Ej! Ale wytłumaczycie mi o co chodzi!- Mieczyk chwilę się zbierał żeby powiedzieć ale w końcu wykrztusił to z siebie: Mieczyk: Wiem że będziesz zszokowany ale to nie nasza wina.. Czkawka: No słucham.. Mieczyk: Ehh.. Heather rozpowiedziała wszystkim że zdradzasz Astrid z nią i że się z nią.. przespałeś.- Whaat?! Że co?! Czkawka: Wy chyba sobie żartujecie.. Szpadka: Czkawka.. Wszyscy ze szkoły w to uwierzyli.. nawet Sączysmark. Czkawka: Nie no ja po prostu nie wytrzymam! Thorze! Nie nie! Heather chce mi zniszczyć życie..- Złapałem się za głowę i usiadłem na fotelu.- Jak Astrid dowie się o tych bujdach nie wytrzyma i jeszcze coś sobie zrobi! Dość.. Idę do Heather. To szaleństwo musi się skończyć.- Wybiegłem z domu bliźniaków i popędziłem w stronę mojego byłego domu. Bez pukania po prostu trzasnąłem drzwiami o ścianę. Valka: Czkawka! Czemu nie zadzwoniłeś że wychodzisz ze szpitala? Czkawka: Gdzie ona jest?!- Byłem wściekły i to strasznie. Valka: Ale kto? Czkawka: Heather! Greg: Po co ci wiedzieć gdzie ona jest?- Podniósł się jej tatulek.. Czkawka: Sam ją znajdę..- Wbiegłem po schodach i zacząłem otwierać każdy z pokoi.. Otworzyłem swój pokój. Astrid?: Astrid co ty tu robisz? Astrid: To Natasza. Ona chciała nakłonić Heather żeby ta rozpowiedziała o tej głupocie. Heather się nie zgodziła ,a Natasza poprosiła o pomoc Dagura. On wymusił to na niej i rozpowiedziała to wszystkim na imprezie. Czkawka: Ty jej wierzysz?! Dziewczyno ona cię oszukała! Okłamywała cię przez tyle lat ,a ty jej wierzysz?! Astrid: Czkawka! Te wszystkie rzeczy którymi Heather próbowała odciągnąć cię ode mnie to plany Nataszy i Dagura! Czemu nie chcesz mi uwierzyć? Ja ci zaufałam.. Pora na ciebie..- Spojrzałem się na Heather ,a po chwili na Astrid.. Natasza przez cały czas mnie okłamywała? To nie możliwe! Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem.. Ale Astrid to osoba którą kocham nad życie i ona nigdy mnie nie okłamała. Złapałem się za głowę i usiadłem na krześle przy biurku. Czkawka: Czemu to zdarza się tylko mi? Czemu mam aż tyle problemów na głowie?- Astrid podeszła do mnie i przytuliła się.- To za dużo.. Za dużo tego wszystkiego. Mam już dość wszystkich problemów które kręcą się wokół mnie.. Ty jesteś moim jedynym wsparciem. Kocham cię nad życie. Dziękuje że tu jesteś..- Pocałowałem ją i tuliłem ją z dziesięć minut. Muszę iść pogadać z Nataszą i to w cztery oczy.. Spędziłem resztę dnia z Astrid i koło 19 postanowiłem dowiedzieć się prawdy. Dosyć mam już kłamstw z każdej strony. Właśnie szedłem ścieżką przez park gdy zadzwonił do mnie telefon. To Astrid.: Cześć. Coś się stało? Astrid: Nie. Tylko.. Uważaj na siebie.. Wiesz że może być tam Dagur.. Czkawka: Przecież Dagur siedzi w celi i czeka na rozprawę. Spokojnie dam sobie radę. Astrid: I tak na siebie uważaj.. Czkawka: Spokojnie. Będzie wszystko dobrze. Zobaczymy się za godzinę. Pa. Astrid: Pa..- Rozłączyłem się i przyśpieszyłem swoje tempo. Im szybciej to załatwię tym więcej czasu będę miał jeszcze do spędzenia z Astrid na dziś. Dobra! Dotarłem na miejsce.. Czkawka: Dobry wieczór. Czy jest może Natasza? Mama Nataszy: Czkawka! Miło cię widzieć. Natasza jest u siebie w pokoju. Może chcesz czegoś do picia? Czkawka: Nie, dziękuje. Przyszedłem tylko na chwilę.- Wszedłem po schodach i zapukałem do jej pokoju: Natasza: Proszę!- Uchyliłem drzwi: Czkawka? Co ty tu robisz? Czkawka: Muszę z tobą pogadać..- Usiadłem na krześle i spojrzałem się na nią. Natasza: Co się stało? Czkawka: Eh.. Czy wszystkie rzeczy którymi Heather chciała zniszczyć mój związek z Astrid to twoje pomysły?- Zaniepokojona szybko zdjęła wzrok ze mnie i wpatrywała się w podłogę: A więc to prawda..- Wstałem i pokierowałem się w stronę drzwi: Chyba nie mamy już o czym rozmawiać.. Jak mogłaś? Dlaczego udawałaś mojego przyjaciela i wrabiałaś w to jeszcze Heather? A ja cię miałem za prawdziwego przyjaciela... Jak przestaniesz cały czas milczeć to zadzwoń do mnie i powiedz czy to prawda..- Czemu to mnie spotkało? Zaufałem jej! A ona mnie wystawiła! Czy ja nikomu oprócz Astrid nie mogę zaufać? Zszedłem po schodach i poszedłem do przedpokoju założyć buty Mama Nataszy: Już idziesz? Czkawka: Nie mam już więcej do rozmawiania z Nataszą.. Do widzenia.- Zamknąłem drzwi za sobą i wróciłem do domu.. Wszedłem po schodach do swojego pokoju i wyłożyłem się na łóżku. Dzisiaj nie chcę już o niczym myśleć. Usłyszałem znajomy mi stukot pazurów po podłodze. Jedyne moje pocieszenie. Pogłaskałem Szczerbka po główce ,a ten wskoczył na łóżko i położył się na mnie.: Szczerbek! No co ty złaź!- Z trudem mogłem oddychać ale po chwili lekko się posunął i mogłem już normalnie oddychać.. Teraz skoro sprawa się wyjaśniła będę musiał przeprosić mamę i Heather za wszystkie głupoty. Jutro do nich pójdę.. Dziś nie mam siły. Zasnąłem dosłownie po chwili.. 'Rozdział 9 ,,Pozostaje tylko jedno pytanie... Czy ona mi wybaczy?"' Przymrużonym jeszcze okiem od snu spojrzałem się na swoje nogi. Dobra! Szczerbek już na nich nie śpi.. Krew mi od nóg odeszła. Ta teraz będę się poruszał jak paralityk. Podniosłem się i obijając się o ściany zszedłem na dół. Rayal: Cześć. Co ty tak wcześnie wstałeś? Czkawka: Muszę iść pogadać z mamą. Chyba wrócę do domu jeżeli ona mi wybaczy.- Wyjąłem z lodówki sok i wpiłem prawię cały litr jednym łykiem. Tak to jest jak taki żar leje się z nieba ,a zapomina się otworzyć okno na noc.. (Miałem dokładnie tak samo :/ :P) Poszedłem się przebrać i od razu poszedłem w stronę swojego domu. Pozostaje w sumie jedno pytanie które mnie cały czas gryzie: Czy ona mi wybaczy? Zachowałem się okropnie i dobrze o tym wiem.. Otworzyłem furtkę do mojego domu i zapukałem do drzwi. Otworzył mi Greg. Greg: Hmm.. Nie sądziłem że przyjdziesz tutaj. Czkawka: Z tobą raczej nie mam co do rozmawiania.. Greg: Masz.- Wystawił rękę przede mnie: Może powtórzysz mi jak nazwałeś moją córkę w dniu twojej wyprowadzki..-Odynie! Teraz każdy będzie mi to wypominał? Byłem pod wpływem zbyt dużej ilości emocji i tyle. Czkawka: Thorze! Każdy będzie mi to teraz wypominał? No jestem ciekaw jak ty byś się czuł kiedy musisz mieszkać z kimś kto o mało nie zniszczył twojego związku! Greg: Radzę ci się pilnować ze słownictwem- pozwolił mi przejść. Mama siedziała na kanapie i pisała coś na laptopie. Wyjąłem z plecaka tabliczkę czekolady i podszedłem do kanapy. Czkawka: Przepraszam.. Wiem że moje zachowanie było okropne ale to było pod wpływem emocji. Bałem się co będzie ze mną i z Astrid.. Rozumiem że możesz być na mnie zła ,a nawet powinnaś być zła ale chciałem cię przeprosić za wszystko.. Nie wiem może to wina też tego że tyle się ostatnio działo.. Po prostu nie mogłem już wyrobić.. Brakuje mi go.. Na pewno w tamtej chwili coś by zaradził.. Ale teraz już go nie ma i zostałaś mi tylko ty.. Przepraszam..- Mama podniosłą się i przycisnęła mnie mocno do siebie.. Valka: Czkawka… Ja nie powiedziałam ci wszystkiego o tym wypadku..- Oderwałem się od niej w jednej chwili i spojrzałem się zaniepokojony: Tego dnia.. Pokłóciłam się ze Stoickiem o twój wyjazd do Doliny Pięciu Stawów.. Twój ojciec jak i ja bardzo chcieliśmy żebyś tam pojechał i spełniał swoje marzenia ale brakowało nam powoli pieniędzy.. Poza tym wiesz że gdy Stoick jeszcze żył w jego firmie dochodziło bardzo często do kradzieży pieniędzy z głównej kasy. Ojciec chciał żebyś mimo wszystko tam pojechał ,a ja chciałam mu uświadomić że nie damy rady się wypłacić z wszystkim i.. pokłóciliśmy się.. Stoick podobno się upił dlatego wracał tak późno.. Przepraszam cię Czkawka..- Gdy opowiedziała mi to wszystko, zabuzowała we mnie ogromna złość.. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać od tej złości.. Czkawka: Czemu nie powiedziałaś mi tego od razu?! Jak mogłaś?! Jechałem tam tylko żeby nie zmarnować szansy Nataszy na lepszą przyszłość! To przez ciebie on nie żyje! Nienawidzę cię! Mam dosyć wszystkiego i wszystkich! Zniszczyłaś jego życie! Nie chcę cię już widzieć!- Trzasnąłem drzwiami i poszedłem do parku. Byłem strasznie zły na wszystko.. Dobrze wiem że mama próbowała wytłumaczyć tacie że nie dadzą rady wyrobić się pieniężnie ale po prostu nie dałem rady się pohamować. Za bardzo na wszystko reaguje emocjonalnie. 'Astrid' Gdzie on jest? Thorze.. Jest po północy! Dosyć tego.. Idę go szukać! Dzwoniłam już z 7 razy do mamy Czkawki. Zeszłam po schodach i ubrałam buty. Rayal: Gdzie ty idziesz?- Wyjrzała zza ściany. Astrid: Idę go szukać. Jestem ciekawa jak mi się z tego wytłumaczy! Rayal: Pójdę z tobą.- Niechętnie się zgodziłam. Wyszłyśmy na chodnik przed domem: No dobra. To rozdzielamy się, tak?- Przytaknęłam: Dobra to ja pójdę w stronę twojej szkoły ,a ty idź może do parku. Astrid: Jasne.- Pobiegłam w stronę domu mamy Czkawki. Był po drodze także wyszło mi to i tak na dobre. Zapukałam energicznie do drzwi. Czekałam spokojnie z dziesięć minut aż ktoś otworzy. Greg: Astrid.- Ziewnął: Co ty tu robisz tak późno w nocy? Astrid: Czy wie pan może gdzie jest Czkawka?- Zrobił strasznie niemiłą minę.. Greg: Nie wiem. Szczerze mówiąc nie obchodzi mnie to. Pokłócił się z Valką. Dobranoc.- Zamknął drzwi przed moim nosem. Głupek! Pobiegłam szybko do parku. Nigdzie go nie było. Spojrzałam na jedną z ławek pod latarnią. To jego telefon! Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz. Nieodebrane połączenia. Odblokowałam telefon. ‘’Przepraszam cię za wszystko, Astrid’’ Boże.. Spojrzałam za ławkę. Stały tam cztery puszki po piwie. Zabrałam telefon i poszłam dalej dróżką przez park. Wyszłam na ulicę i zauważyłam migające światła. Pobiegłam w tamtą stronę. Spojrzałam się na ratowników. Wypadek samochodowy.. Thorze. Oby to nie była ta osoba o której myślę.. Usłyszałam głos jednego z ratowników. Ratownik: Chłopak nie żyje. Czuć od niego alkohol. Drugi Ratownik: Kolejny młody pijak. Eh.. Dzisiejsza młodzież..- Serce przestało mi bić przez chwilę.. To był.. Czkawka.. Z masą łez na policzkach i w oczach podbiegłam do niego: Halo! Proszę się odsunąć! Astrid: Czkawka! Czemu to zrobiłeś?! Proszę cię! Wróć do mnie!- Łzy lały się. Byłam roztrzęsiona. Rayal podbiegła do mnie i mocno przytuliła. Rayal: Przykro mi Astrid..- Po chwili padłam na ziemię. Jedyne co usłyszałam to krzyk Rayal: Astrid!... Nagle podniosłam się i rozejrzałam po pokoju. Byłam cała upocona i wystraszona. To.. był.. tylko… tylko sen? Oby.. Boże! Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz w telefonie. 4.27.. 5 kwietnia?! Co się dzieje?! Muszę zadzwonić do Czkawki! Nie ma jego numeru?! Boże! Co się dzieje?! Aż tyle mi się przyśniło? To nie jest możliwe. Dobrze że pamiętam jego numer. Chyba pamiętam.. To działo się we śnie. Wpisałam numer.. Jest sygnał! Czkawka: Halo? Astrid: Czkawka? Czkawka: A kto mówi?- To nie działo się naprawdę.. Astrid: To ja, Astrid Czkawka: Po co dzwonisz o czwartej nad ranem? Chyba nie żebym ci pomógł w projekcie bo ja przecież nieuk jestem- Zaczęłam płakać: Halo? Astrid? H-halo? Jesteś? Pewnie już się rozłączyła ,a to ja mam jakieś opóźnienie Czemu? Czy teraz mam znów szansę u niego? Kompletnie po tym śnie zapomniałam co się działo wczoraj czy rok temu.. To jest chore! Nie! A jeżeli zakocha się w Nataszy albo Heather? To będzie koniec.. Boję się! Odynie proszę! Pomóż mi! 'Rozdział 10 ,,Co tu się dzieje?!" ' Nie mogłam już spać. Byłam przerażona tym wszystkim.. Podniosłam się i znów zaczęłam płakać. Nie poradzę sobie bez niego.. Mimo że to był sen wiem że sobie bez niego nie poradzę.Zjadłam śniadanie o 5 i od 6 już byłam w szkole. Bibliotekarka spojrzała się na mnie: Bibliotekarka: Astrid co ty tu robisz tak wcześnie i pod złą salą?- Zdziwiłam się: Przecież ty chodzisz do 2C- Ten sen kompletnie wykasował mi pamięć! Pamiętam jak bawiłam się z Rayal gdy byłyśmy młodsze ale rzeczy na przykład z ostatniego miesiąca wogóle nie pamiętam. To chore! Astrid: Rzeczywiście! Ale Ja niezdara jestem- Głupio się uśmiechnęłam i pobiegłam do sali klasy 2C.. 'Czkawka' Dziwny był ten telefon od Astrid.. Nie mogłem zasnąć. Cały czas o niej myślałem. Podkochuje się w niej już od pierwszej klasy gimnazjum gdy wprowadziła się na Berk. A tak w ogóle to się nie przedstawiłem. Jestem Czkawka. Wiem.. Tragiczne imię ale mogło być gorzej.. Zresztą tak już u nas jest na Berk. Jestem nawet wysokim i strasznie chudym brunetem o zielonych oczach. Uwielbiam fantastykę, rysowanie oraz gram na gitarze. Mimo że mam 17 lat to już dostałem skuter i mogę na nim jeździć. Poza tym i tak w tym roku kończę już 18 lat. Tak to jest jak mój tata jest prezydentem całego Archipelagu. W nim znajduje się ponad 15 wysp. Dobra! Koniec tego przedstawiania się. Jest 6.00.. W sumie mogę już wstać. Podniosłem się z łóżka i powoli zszedłem po schodach do kuchni. Tata był już na nogach. Czkawka: Hej Tato. Stoick: Cześć synu! Jak się spało? Czkawka: Nawet okej.- Nie będę mu mówił o telefonie od Astrid bo znów się zacznie..: A tato? Stoick: Słucham? Mam ci wpłacić pieniądze na kartę?- Zna mnie na wylot. Czkawka: Czytasz mi w myślach- uśmiechnąłem się. Stoick: Postaram się jeszcze dzisiaj to załatwić. Czkawka: Dzięki!- Krzyknąłem wchodząc do swojego pokoju. Wziąłem prysznic, ubrałem się i poszedłem zjeść śniadanie. Stoick: Ja idę synek. Miłego dnia!- Krzyknął z przedpokoju Czkawka: Wzajemnie!- uśmiechnąłem się. Kończyłem jeść śniadanie gdy usłyszałem stukot pazurów po panelach. Mój przyjaciel właśnie przyszedł: Cześć Mordko!- Pogłaskałem go po pyszczku. Ma na imię Szczerbatek. Nie wiem czemu go tak nazwałem. Jest owczarkiem niemieckim i mam go odkąd skończyłem 9 lat. Staruszek ma już 8 lat ale dobrze się trzyma. Zjadłem śniadanie i poszedłem umyć zęby. Wziąłem bluzę z narysowanym smokiem na plecach, wziąłem plecak i poszedłem do przedpokoju. Moją mama, pracuje w domu. Piszę książki. Naprawdę dobrze jej to wychodzi. Założyłem buty, otworzyłem drzwi do garażu i pojechałem na skuterze do szkoły. Tak w ogóle chodzę do 2C w liceum imienia Karadwula Berka, założyciela naszego miasta. Po 20 minutach byłem już przed szkołą. Zszedłem do szatni i zmieniłem buty. Właśnie miałem wychodzić z szatni ale.. No właśnie.. Natasza... Super! Nadal próbuje mnie jakoś zauroczyć ale nie wychodzi jej to. Głupia jędza się mnie uczepiła. Ma ona krótkie blond włosy, piwne oczy i tonę makijażu na twarzy. Wygląda ochydnie. Natasza: Witaj Czkawusiu mój. Możesz zmienić decyzję jeśli tylko chcesz- uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Czkawka: Jesteś żałosna. Przesuń się bo chcę iść na przerwę. Natasza: Słodki jesteś jak się gniewasz- przepuściła mnie. Idiotka.. Stanąłem przy ścianie oparty o nią i patrzyłem na wyświetlacz telefonu i co chwilę rozglądałem się za Astrid. Zakochałem się w niej na zabój ale ona nigdy nie chciałaby być z takim nieukiem jak ja.. Zadzwonił dzwonek ,a ona wyszła z toalety. Nie wiem po co dziewczyny tam siedzą. Pewnie żeby poplotkować. Nigdy nie zrozumiem dziewczyn... Bardzo was przepraszam :( Chyba napiszę do końca opko i wtedy wstawie bo ja kompletnie nie potrafię ogarnąć się z wstawianiem nextów :( Raz są codziennie a raz w odstępie 2 tygodni. Muszę jeszcze nad tym pomyśleć. Przepraszam was za to :( Dla Hejterów informacja: Jeżeli nie podoba wam się moje opowiadanie to za przeproszeniem powiem wam ,,Wypad". Nie będę się użerał z falą hejtów bo i tak piszę tylko dla siebie ,a wy zaśmiecacie tylko komentarze :/ Ludzie piszę to co moja fantazja wymyśli (czyli jestem rąbnięty :P). Oczywiście każdy może oceniać nie zabraniam ale następnym razem wolałbym żeby trochę bardziej kulturalnie było to napisane :/ Jeżeli nie pasuje wam to opko to zapraszam na moje drugie konto gdzie piszę opko praktycznie tylko o przyjaźni Czkawki z Szczerbatkiem ;) Dzisiaj właśnie pojawi się na nim next ;) Nick: SkullCrusher128 Gdybyście nawet chcieli nie odniechęcicię mnie od tego opowiadania :P Koniec ogłoszeń! :) Hejka :) Przepraszam że next nie jest długi ale pakowałem się na wyjazd :/ Wrócę dopiero za 7 dni ale postaram się coś napisać któregoś wieczorka ;) Jakby co wszystko dzieję się od początku ale inaczej ;) Miłego wieczoru wszystkim i mam nadzieję że się na mnie za bardzo nie gniewacie że znów was zostawiam na tyle dni :( Ale postaram się jak tylko mogę żeby był next :D Spodobał ci się next? Zostaw ślad po sobie :) Czyli komentarz :D 'Dziękuje za !!100!! komentarzy!! W końcu po wyjeździe mogę napisać nexta! :D Ale się cieszę! Mam nadzieję że jeszcze ktoś pamięta o tym opku :/ ' 'Komentarz= Moja chęć do pisania i szczęście że ktoś to czyta XD :D ' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach